


无能的爱

by WhiteDuke69



Category: Filth (2012), Shame (2011)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDuke69/pseuds/WhiteDuke69





	无能的爱

1.  
布兰登的生活像一个由性欲编织而成的谎言之网。他小心翼翼地伏在纵横的网络下，逼迫自己过双重生活。精心编排的假象即是他最后的尊严所在，也是罪恶感的来源，这很矛盾，长时间以来折磨的他疲惫不堪。他时常觉得所有人早就看穿了他，鄙夷他，嘲笑只会装模作样故作正经的他。尽管他的需求异乎寻常，羞耻心同样比大多数人都要来的强烈。  
这是上班时间，布兰登小口地嘬着早晨第一杯咖啡，电脑界面显示着待处理的文档，左上角缩小的窗口播放着色情录影，是一个不太有激情的3P，这可是他妈的VIP付费下载，布兰登恼火的简直想破口大骂。程式化地口交，勃起，插入，毫无快感可言，女人被前后操弄着，身体机械地晃动，看起来既非快乐也非痛苦，而是已然失落于性爱的燥热之中。布兰登比任何都懂得性欲的推动力。——反正不是这样的。  
他无聊地用鼠标点来点去，视线瞥向隔着两层玻璃门的女同事玛丽安妮，有着黑人女性特有的结实的纤细感。她今天擦了艳丽的枚红色口红，细腰翘臀。如往常一样在这个时间冲泡速溶咖啡。他注视着那抹红色，有些怀疑这是不是带有什么性暗示？她叉着腰，倚靠着桌子，慢慢地搅动咖啡。布兰登很快来了感觉，得去解决下。  
二十分钟后，他从卫生间出来，撞到了玛丽安妮，文件撒了一地。  
“抱歉。”  
“嘿，布兰登，你还好吗？看起来有点儿累。”  
“谢谢，玛丽安妮。我很好。”他蹲下来拾文件，“对不起，全弄乱了。”  
“没事，都是拷贝。”玛丽安妮也蹲了下来，布兰登看到她蹬着细高跟的脚踝和半透明的黑色丝袜，动作慢了下来。  
“你确定没事儿？”她抬起头。  
“呃……没事。谢谢。”  
十几分钟前，他还幻想操着这个肉体，快乐的不得了，除了欠缺一点实感和照常的羞耻外，他还能有什么事儿？  
布兰登对着玛丽安妮笑了笑，尽量让自己表现的自然点。

这天下班后 ，布兰登乘地铁回公寓。他喜欢地铁，这里有更多的陌生人，潜伏着更激烈的欲望，他总能很清楚的看到它们，紧贴着浑浊的空气，恣意地弥漫在视线的交汇处。他甚至可以在这样的环境下和欲念的纵容者们做着隐秘的“交流”，有时是陌生的女人，有时是陌生的男人。  
呵，陌生人。

他只和陌生人做爱。

布兰登打开电脑，连接上网络。另一个“玛利安妮”正在等他，当然，这不过是一种新兴的在线性爱服务。  
他们每周固定两次“见面”，互相已经十分熟悉。  
【嗨，布兰登。】  
布兰登键入了一个略显粗鄙的文字表情。  
白皮肤的玛丽安妮咯咯地笑了起来。玛丽安妮们总是很容易给予人快乐。  
【我知道……你喜欢我这样，宝贝儿。】她说着，开始对着前置摄像头自慰，表情夸张，动作激烈，仿佛这身体并不为她所有，只不过是在奉献一场下流的表演，——尽管事实的确如此。【你喜欢吗？嗯？】  
布兰登还是被她带动了，下体发硬，他伸手拉开拉链，掏出了老二【继续。】他键入。  
就在她临近高潮，或者说表演即将结束之时，两个男人破门而入。玛丽安妮抱着头尖叫起来，她爬着退到了墙角，布兰登在视频里已经找不到她。  
【贱人，安静点！】话筒传来男人的声音。女人尖叫的声音越来越大，另一个男人骂骂咧咧地拖着玛丽安妮，吵杂之中布兰登只听到毒品，交易，还有一个意大利姓氏的名字。他大概能猜到怎么回事。  
玛丽安妮很快被拖走，当然，是赤身裸体的。  
蓄着胡子的男人踹了一脚玛丽安妮，埋头继续翻找着什么。他还没有发现摄像头。布兰登现在应该立刻退出登入界面，关掉电脑，如果他不想惹上什么麻烦的话，这两个粗暴的人可绝不是什么善茬儿。就在鼠标指向关闭按钮的那一刻，他对上了一双湛蓝的眼睛，不甚清晰地看到一张不修边幅的俊俏面孔。  
他同样被对方发现了。  
那个男人先是一愣，然后指着摄像头哈哈大笑起来，裸体，摄像头，自慰到半中间的女人。他当然知道刚才他们在搞些什么。  
【嘿，嘿！别关啊，抱歉搞砸了你们的成人激情小节目。】他擦了擦眼泪，摆正了摄像头，一本正经却毫无歉意地说道，操着浓重的苏格兰口音。  
布兰登又键入一个粗鲁的表情。  
【去你妈的，我刚才都他妈的都道歉了！】他扭过头，门外似乎传来什么声响。【啧，被那老小子抢先了。】男人低声咒骂道，【刚才那婊子是怎么做的？这样？】他退到稍远处，开始一件接着一件剥掉自己的衣服，蹩脚地学起夜店里脱衣舞娘的那一套勾引人的把戏，布兰登就这样看着他慢慢地脱到只剩一条底裤。  
布兰登又硬了。  
【等等，亲爱的。】男人似乎突然想起了什么，离开了镜头能拍到的范围内，布兰登无法克制地期待着，那个男人毫无疑问在用一种奇怪又无耻的方式戏弄他，而他却根本没法关掉电脑。  
【哦，我操，臭娘们，原来藏在这儿！】他重新坐回了屏幕前，竟然穿着黑色的胸罩。【嘿，哥们，看我找到了什么好东西。】他兴奋地从胸罩里掏出几袋白色粉末。【要不，你也来点？你吸这玩意吗？绝对是好东西，我保证。】他着摇摇头，舔了舔嘴，熟练地摄取可卡因。面孔因刺激扭成了奇怪的样子，手指狠狠地搓着鼻子，一阵轻微的面部痉挛之后表情逐渐趋于缓和，看起来愉悦极了。【我操，真他妈是好东西，狗娘养的。】蓝色的眼睛蒙上浑浊的雾气，和一大堆难以定义的痛苦或者快乐，布兰登从来没有遇到过这样的人——丝毫不知羞耻地把丑陋和欲望展示在别人面前的人。  
几分钟后，男人从最初毒品带来的强烈快感中回过神来。  
【操，你怎么还在？脱衣舞没看够？】男人不无讽刺地嘲笑着布兰登，他一时尴尬地不知道该做什么。【你可算走好运了，兄弟，老子我是个好人，非常好的好人，看到这个没有？】他摸出证件，贴到了摄像头前，他叫布鲁斯罗伯森。  
【警察都是好人，是不是？】他又大笑起来，好像讲了一个只对自己有效的俏皮段子。  
布兰登震惊地说不出话，他现在的表情一定十分可笑。这荒唐家伙居然是警察？  
【来吧，咱们继续？你小子硬了没有？让我看看。】在药物作用下，布鲁斯有点神志不清，他凑近了镜头，努力往下看。什么也看不到。【干！】他气急败坏地踹掉电脑。布兰登的视野一阵剧烈晃动，对方的摄像头砸落在地上。  
快退出吧。他对自己说道。  
【你们他妈的动静都给我小点，操，我正和我亲爱的妈妈打电话呢，操！】布鲁斯捡起像头塞进底裤里，对着门外大吼道。  
布鲁斯看到一根放大的性器。  
【怎么样？我那玩意长的不错吧？它可厉害着，要不要试试？】布鲁斯吃吃的笑着，【操到你开花啊，宝贝儿。】他掏出老二，把摄像头摆放在两腿之间，抓着老二敲了几下镜头。  
【做给我看。】布兰登忍不住柔声说道。  
【好啊。】  
在一个毫无羞耻之心的人面前，他还要需要伪装什么？勃发的性欲，永无止境的念想，在这个时刻借由光纤的传播统统涂抹在了布鲁斯的身体上。  
无耻的陌生人。布兰登下体瞬间硬的发疼。  
他抹了点润滑剂，对着布鲁斯的性器特写，快速上下套弄着。视频里还有半截挂在布鲁斯身上的可笑胸罩。笔记本电脑内置的音箱传来粗重的喘息声和对方断断续续的脏话。他调大了声响，高品质的音箱混着不太清晰的玛丽安妮高潮尖叫。  
布鲁斯白浊的精液喷洒在镜头上，布兰登的显示器同时也被弄脏了。他们喘着气，从高潮的涟漪中清醒过来。  
【怎么样？】布鲁斯沾了精液，往镜头上擦。【女人可没这玩意。你都他妈的不知道她们到底爽了没有。】  
布兰登什么都看不见了。对方突兀地拔掉了摄像头。  
他良久注视着漆黑一片，空洞异常的屏幕，终于关掉电源，清理秽物。

天刚亮，布鲁斯点了根烟看着雷伦诺克斯押玛丽安妮进了车，她光着腿套了一件大衣。可真不好受。  
“嘿，布鲁斯，那个找到没有？”雷搓着手，布鲁斯看他一脸谄媚只想揍他。  
“没有，找不到。你操那妞儿的时候怎么不问问？”  
“她说货不在她那儿。”  
“操，你倒还来问我？”  
“她就没存点儿？”  
“你刚才搞没搞她屁眼儿？”布鲁斯朝雷脸上喷烟。  
“……没有。”  
“啧，你这笨蛋错过了最好的藏匿点，下次逮到这样的事可得记好了。学着点儿，雷。”布鲁斯掏出一袋可卡因在雷眼前晃来晃去，“归你了，明天前把报告给我搞定。”  
“好咧头儿！谢谢头儿！”雷满脸钦佩。  
布鲁斯点了点头继续吞云吐雾，心里暗骂道，这傻逼死瘾君子。  
剩下的这些是拿去换钱呢还是留着自己爽？他皱着眉头有点苦恼。昨晚一幕已经全然抛在脑后，这不过是他日常混帐行径的小小环节。  
谁在乎呢？  
他踩灭了烟头往巷子深处走去。

2.  
这是布兰登经历过的最荒诞的性事。——虽然他从没少为自己找乐子，包括各种古怪的方式和各色红男绿女，却都不及这一次来的匪夷所思，以前的视频性爱，也足以达到要求，玛丽安妮一向明白他喜欢什么，虽然他从未在她面前脱掉裤子自慰，通常情况下都是结束后自行解决，和她的“互动”更像锦上添花的余兴调情。这一次全然不同，他甚至都没来得及想象进入布鲁斯，用自己的器官描述那里是什么样子的，可他就对着视频不自觉的手淫了。他必须承认，对那个人有一些生理上的天然吸引力。那又怎么样呢？去把布鲁斯罗伯森找出来？然后再告诉他自己有性瘾？  
可笑。还不如想想明天怎么“解决需求”来的实际点。

布兰登需要性就像所有的动物都需要氧气。区别是否亏欠于道德。即使在他有固定性伴侣的时候，羞愧感依旧折磨着他。

落地窗外是城市闪烁着的工业之光，所有人造的光都是忠实的仆人，在黑暗的夜里点亮不足道的些许光辉。  
黑皮肤的玛丽安妮躺在布兰登身边，这一次她同样尽兴。  
“我想抽支烟，布兰登。”  
布兰登犹豫了一下，重新为玛丽安妮点了支烟。  
“谢谢，其实抽你的就可以了，如果你不介意的话。”  
“呃，我……当然不，玛丽，我快抽完了。”他解释到。  
玛丽安妮看的出今天她的床伴显得过于心事重重了。不必归结于女人的敏感或是直觉，她就是看的出来，布兰登极少有粗暴的动作，他总是温柔并且克制的，而今天的他却偶尔像只发情的兽。  
已是深夜，布兰登起身捡起地上的衣服，激情过后似乎并没有打算和她共度良宵。  
“你要走？”  
“是的，我得走了，房间可以用到下午，这里的服务和食物都很不错。”  
布兰登在玛丽安妮额上留下轻吻，她拉住了他，同样亲昵地说道：“你是一个很好的性伴侣，布兰登。”  
布兰登有些吃惊，随即露出苦笑。  
“晚安，玛丽安妮。”  
“晚安，布兰登。”

他们的关系已经走到了尽头，虽然一直难得保持着默契的性关系，四个月，这已是极限。布兰登免不了再一次陷入沮丧，他深知自己可能会是个“好的性伴侣”，却绝不可能是个合格的情人。即使玛丽安妮和他各取所需，从不越雷池。再下去会是怎么样呢？等待他们的只能是不堪又尴尬的收场。玛丽安妮是个好女人，他不能伤害她。  
这是他们最后一晚，布兰登清楚这一点。  
夜已经过了最深沉的时刻，寒风依然凛冽，他搓搓手，系紧了深蓝色的羊毛围巾。

他的两个玛丽安妮终于都消失不见了。

接下去的几乎每个夜晚布兰登游走在各种酒吧夜店里猎艳，偶尔招妓。这种丝毫不涉及情感的“公共关系”对他而言轻松的多。剧烈变化的灯光下是人们高强度对比的面孔和全然相反的暧昧情感，似乎这里所有的人都是一次性的性瘾患者，互相追逐，只需稍加试探，便可拥抱鲜活的肉身获取性爱的嘉奖。所有人都是欲望的奴隶。甚至，他也可以变成一个调情高手，至少表面如此。布兰登快要沉溺在这样的环境中了，不，他已经沉醉其中。  
一个面目模糊的男子正在给他口交，以一种没有什么技巧却有心讨好的方式。布兰登在即将高潮的时刻蓦地睁开了眼，喧嚣迷幻光线的交织下，他毫无缘由的记起一双深秋晴空般湛蓝的眼睛。  
那双眼嘲笑着他。  
布兰登推开跪在身下持续动作的男人，踉踉跄跄地跑出夜店。无暇理会男人愤怒的叫骂声。

门外，大雨倾盆而至。  
布兰登脑内一片空白，在被彻底淋湿前，躲进了桥下的隧道。雨水平复了他体内流窜的躁动，坐在看着落在地上的雨滴，像被责备的孩子尽是无措。  
“脱衣舞没看够？”  
“那些男男女女给你的还不够多？”  
“到底要做到什么程度你才满意？”  
“去招妓！”  
“去群交！”  
“去死！”  
……  
【做给我看啊，布鲁斯。】  
【好的，布兰登。】

他从未如此刻一般疲惫。  
他从未如此想要那个人。

布兰登松开了紧握的拳头，许久不曾感受到性欲以外的强烈冲动。有点陌生，手掌留下了指甲浅浅的掐痕。

一群朋克闯进隧道里互相打闹，在墙上涂鸦了一根昂扬着的硕大的阴茎，液体喷薄而出，边上写着“我恨你们”。朋克们对“作品”颇为满意，七仰八歪地继续分享同一瓶酒。在他们逐渐安静下来的时候，一个高跟鞋的声音走进了隧道，一种格格不入的焦急的声音。  
她的身形有些不协调，正如这个时间不该有穿着体面的女人出现一样。  
她和朋克青年们谈论着什么，引发了争执。在争吵过后，女人被推到在地。朋克们对她吹起口哨，便哄笑着走掉。  
布兰登捡起女人落在地上的金色假发。他终于明白，那种不协调的怪异感是怎么回事，【她】根本不是女人。  
“你……”  
“你什么，如果我丈夫在，才不会受这种气。”  
布兰登简直要怀疑是不是见鬼了。  
“布鲁斯罗伯森？”  
“布鲁斯？你怎么认识我丈夫？！”【女人】蓝色的眼睛突然亮了起来。抓着布兰登问道，“他在哪儿？！我一直在找他。”  
早在布鲁斯穿着女式内衣大跳脱衣舞的时候，他就该知道，这个人精神有些不稳定。他为布鲁斯戴好了假发，轻声说道：“我就是布鲁斯罗伯森”  
布兰登抚摸着布鲁斯光洁的下巴。  
不会错，即使只见过一面。眼前异装的人就是布鲁斯，只是他自己并不知道，而布兰登也不知道在他身上究竟发生了什么。  
“你是布鲁斯？”他眼里有些犹豫。  
“你认不出我了吗？”  
“怎么会！我一直在找你，布鲁斯！”  
“我带你回家。”  
“我很想你布鲁斯，我要和你做爱。”  
听到这两个字，布兰登面露痛苦之色，他用手背轻抚布鲁斯化着浓妆的脸颊。  
“你要什么？”  
“做爱，布鲁斯。”他说道。  
布鲁斯击碎了布兰登的幻想，风暴一般席卷起另一种更为熟悉的情绪。也许这终究是他逃不开的归宿。  
他狠狠吻着布鲁斯，不停歇的雨水浇湿了他们。  
“别咬我布鲁斯！”  
“对不起。”  
亲吻的间隙，布鲁斯不满布兰登的粗暴，喘着气说道。他脱下了底裤，跨坐在布兰登身上，摩擦着他的裤裆。布兰登双手攀上布鲁斯的大腿，沿线描摹着肌肉的线条，哪一点都不像女人，他竭力提醒自己，手指插进布兰登的体内，按压着，扩张着，直到布鲁斯发出变了调子的喘息。那显然不是一个习惯男性生殖器的部位。再慢点，再等等。  
布鲁斯抓着布兰登的领子吻着，人造丝制成的假发落在他的脸上。  
就在他抓着阴茎插入的那一刻，布鲁斯扬起了脸，雨水沿着发丝划过下颌，一滴接着一滴灌注到布兰登的衣领里。他看不清布鲁斯的表情，布鲁斯同样看不到他的。  
后庭已经逐渐习惯外物的侵犯，本能地，布鲁斯想要伸手套弄性器，却被布兰登制止了。“让我来。”他轻声说道。  
布兰登技巧地抚弄着他勃起的性器，布鲁斯长长地叹息着，借助着围栏的力，布鲁斯全身心地感受着布兰登带给他的快乐。  
雨夜即将结束。  
高潮的瞬间，布兰登茫然地不知道他究竟是在布鲁斯的身体内还是在一个不知名女人的精神之中。  
那个荒唐的布鲁斯，现在身在何处？

 

3.  
布兰登以一种十分不舒服的方式醒了过来，左手全然麻痹，血液不畅。  
窗帘突然被拉开，阳光刺地他睁不开眼。下意识地伸手档住眼睛，才发现自己的处境——他被铐住了。  
“你终于醒了，布兰登。”  
布兰登艰难地理清视线，最终交汇在正对床头的男人身上，他光着身体套着布兰登的白衬衣，敞着腿大咧咧地坐在椅子上。  
毫无疑问，这个男人是布鲁斯。  
他丢开手里把玩的ID卡，撑着床俯视着布兰登，说道：“你的那玩意那么大，昨晚可把我操的够惨的。”受到布鲁斯的重量影响，弹簧床产生了畸变，布兰登感觉到自己稍稍往下陷了一些。他注视着布鲁斯的脸孔，和昨晚截然不同，不单是指那奇怪的妆容，神情已经完全不一样了，淡红色的胡子也从他略显苍白的下巴冒了出来。  
“为什么要锁住我？”他扯了扯手铐，“别说的和强奸似的，你是自愿的，不记得了？”他暗自后悔怎么昨天剥布鲁斯衣服的时候居然没发现他带着手铐，亏得还是在自己家里。昨晚未免也太兴奋了。  
“我他妈的什么都不记得！”布鲁斯勾起布兰登的脖子，“我只知道屁股痛的要死，还他妈的躺在你的床上！”  
“把锁开了，我告诉你昨晚发生了什么。”布兰登安抚到。  
“不。”布鲁斯笑容里带着危险。  
高支数的衬衫料摩擦着布兰登，他完全处于布鲁斯的阴影之下，看着他晃动的性器，布兰登马上知道布鲁斯在想些什么。  
“昨晚做了几次？”  
“四次。”他如实回答到。  
即使对布鲁斯这种人来说，这样直白的对话也显得过于露骨。更不用提，他和他老婆也没有在一个晚上做这么过多次。布鲁斯破口大骂起来。  
“这都是你要求的，布鲁斯。是你要我进入你的身体最深处，要我舔你，要我射在里面，你喜欢我咬你左边的乳头，每一次我咬它。下面就会变的很紧，穴口箍地我发疼。这都是你要的。”布兰登支起腿，膝盖顶着布鲁斯的耻部，感觉到那里逐渐发硬。  
“操，给我闭嘴，死基佬。”布鲁斯脸一红，身体不自觉颤抖起来，仿佛那过分冲击的快感全面复苏。语言上侵犯布鲁斯，让布兰登产生一种轻微的报复快感。像布鲁斯嘲笑他一样，只不过他知道这仅仅是一种无关紧要并且幼稚的回敬。  
他本该像每一天早晨所做的那样，试图疏导或者掐灭自己的性欲，不同的是，今天早上布鲁斯先挑起了他的欲望。  
膝盖摩擦着下体，布鲁斯身体发热，分身昂扬。  
“唔……”  
“开锁，布鲁斯。”  
“不！今天轮到我操你。”  
布兰登仰起头看着他，布鲁斯的眼睛就像磕过药一样，泛着迷离的光，它们那么蓝，如同他每日栖身相伴的床单，蓝得纯粹。  
布鲁斯啃咬着布兰登，既不温柔也无爱意，全凭欲望驱使。下体被布兰登技巧性地挑弄着，臀部高高翘起。布鲁斯丝毫不介意这个姿势的耻度，模拟抽插状态主动蹭着身下的男人。苦于双手被缚，布兰登只得攥起拳头，由着布鲁斯一路舔舐直达阴茎。  
“啧，真他妈的……惊人，你的这玩意。”他套弄着布兰登的性器，胡乱舔了几下。便作势分开布兰登的双腿准备插入，“干，痛死我了。”  
“这样进不去，布鲁斯，用手……”布兰登喘着气说道，他同样被布鲁斯的粗暴弄得十分不好受。  
“闭嘴！我知道！不用你教！乖乖躺着让老子操。”布鲁斯气急败坏地打断布兰登，本来尺寸的问题和一夜被做了四次的事实都已经够让他生气的了。  
后庭勉强吞下一根手指，他抽出手指插进布兰登的嘴里搅了搅，第二根，再多却也不行了。布兰登嘴角溢出津液，双眼潮湿了起来，虽然布鲁斯完全不得章法，他的性欲还是控制不了的层层高涨。  
“柜子里……有润滑剂。”  
布鲁斯惊讶地发现，柜子里不仅有润滑剂，还有许多见都没见过的猎奇玩意。他当即决定要把这些玩具在布兰登身上统统玩个遍。  
有了专用润滑剂的辅助，后穴的开发变得容易，几次之后，布鲁斯逐渐失去了耐心。他举起布兰登的腿，扶着器官不太顺利地进入了布兰登的体内。稍加试探后，布鲁斯便自顾自地抽插起来，干到爽时，嘴里还停不了地连篇脏话。  
在变换了几个有利于插入方的姿势之后，布兰登终于忍不住说到：“布鲁斯，轻点。好痛。”即使对于一个性上瘾者来说，他对性快感的要求和多数人都不一样，不仅更加容易获得，更为依赖，也愿意做更多的尝试。而实际情况是，此刻布兰登同时被快感和不适主宰。他不知道哪一种感觉更强烈一些。布鲁斯在自我满足的前提下，给予了布兰登相当程度的肉体愉悦。与其说是在做爱，还不如说现在布兰登所获得的快感来自于本身精神的问题，以及布鲁斯专注自身快乐的性交模式下的副产品。不管怎么说，布兰登和布鲁斯都在这种极为反常的情况下，互相获得了极大的满足。然而不论是布鲁斯还是布兰登都还没有察觉到这一点。  
身体被大幅度的操弄之下，布兰登的手腕破了，金属的尖锐的摩擦声和肉体沉闷的撞击声不绝于耳，他大口的喘着气，仰着头不自觉地呻吟。他努力集中起注意力观察布鲁斯，显然他已深陷清欲的漩涡之中。布兰登收起双腿，攀住了布鲁斯的腰。让他进入到他体内更深的位置。布鲁斯似乎突然意识到了什么，睁开眼，低头吻住了布兰登。  
“你不要这样……”布鲁斯断断续续地说道。  
“怎么样？”  
“不要……”不要这么温柔，布鲁斯话到嘴边又吞了回去，侧过头咬住了布兰登的嘴唇。  
“快……放开我布鲁斯。”  
“绝不。”  
“操！”布兰登忍不住爆了粗口。  
“操什么操，我不是正操着么？还不够爽？”布鲁斯又变回了那个混蛋模样。故意停下动作留在布兰登体内。  
布兰登昂扬的性器抵在布鲁斯下腹，后穴一时得不到满足，他不愿哀求布鲁斯只得摆动起腰肢主动寻求快感，他收紧了后穴，双腿更用力地缠着布鲁斯。  
“操！干不死你！”布鲁斯完全抵抗不了这样的诱惑，大骂了一声，更加用力地攻击布兰登的身体。  
布兰登的不适感逐渐消失，快感占据了上风。  
在他们都快到顶点的前夕，布兰登在布鲁斯耳边轻声说道：“舔我。”布兰登直直地看着布鲁斯，仿佛仅用眼神下了一个甜蜜的诅咒。布鲁斯一愣，终于俯下身，把布兰登那过于硕大的性器勉勉强强地放入口中。在今天之前，他从未替男人口交过，也从未想过为男人口。这让他极不习惯。他舔舐着整根性器，握住它，布兰登叹息着，似乎只要再一个轻微的刺激随时都会射出来。布鲁斯套弄着布兰登的性器，再一次插入布兰登的后穴。  
高潮几乎同时到来。  
布鲁斯喘着气，趴在布兰登同样凌乱起伏身上，性器还没有从他体内退出去。  
“你说，昨晚做了几次？”身体轻微的痉挛感消失后，布鲁斯问到。  
“呃……四次。”布兰登觉得实在不应该在这个时候回答他。  
布鲁斯眼睛发亮，看着布兰登一脸的不可思议。真的做四次？也太夸张了吧？虽然他们的相性度意外的高。可这实在太耗费体力了，怎么可能做到四次呢？当然，这对布鲁斯来说，的确有一些难度。酗酒，嗑药，无度纵欲，这已经伤害到了他的身体，严重影响到他的体能。布兰登不同，他克制情绪，也爱惜身体，还要解决没完没了的性欲。关于这些，他并不打算告诉布鲁斯。  
“你锁着我，不就是打算操回本儿吗？这才一次就干不动了？”  
“去你妈的，谁说干不动了？刚才到底是谁被操的嗷嗷叫啊？”布鲁斯就着体位把阴茎往里推。布兰登呻吟了起来。  
第二次高潮过后，布鲁斯终于撑不住了，躺在布兰登身边，沉沉地睡过去。  
布兰登的双手依旧被束缚着，早已经酸到没有知觉。而身体中潜伏着的欲念终于悄然消失。在连续几次极为投入的性爱后，他感觉到了疲惫，看着蜷缩在身边的布鲁斯，忽然很想抚摸他，某种程度上，他很清楚，他利用了他。  
警用手铐可不是一般的情趣玩具，不可能挣脱开，只好等到布鲁斯醒过来。  
布兰登有些纠结，究竟要不要把实话告诉布鲁斯？  
——他的床技简直烂透了。  
4.上  
布鲁斯同布兰登保持着相当“友好”的性关系，布兰登甚至给了布鲁斯公寓的钥匙，以便随时出入。起初的一段时间，布鲁斯“光顾”地十分频繁，他确信这无疑是一种互惠的来往方式。一个月后新鲜感消失——他极容易对事物丧失兴趣，布鲁斯便不那么经常地来找布兰登。布兰登难掩失望之意，只能继续过起招妓的生活。于是，偶尔几次，布鲁斯撞见了布兰登和妓女颠鸾倒凤。第一次出现这种状况时，布兰登的处境颇为尴尬，他不得不停下动作，满脸愤怒和羞愧地看着破门而入的布鲁斯。在几秒钟含义复杂的凝视之后，布鲁斯撇撇嘴丝毫不介意地脱了裤子加入他们。  
布鲁斯和布兰登共享了同一个肉体，生殖器在同一个阴道内进出，保持着相当的默契和高昂的频率。当天的情况是，布鲁斯彻底满意后，布兰登不得不为此多付一些了钱。他一脸歉意送走了妓女，关门之前，他听到女人似笑非笑地说道：“死基佬。”  
这怪不得她，布兰登想，刚才布鲁斯的表现让他们看起来像一对感情十分好的同性恋人。有一些同性伴侣，为了证明彼此的感情也会做这样的事情。甚至视这种行为为心于性和谐的最高境界。体液相溶，在过程中不断交换亲吻。布鲁斯和布兰登刚才就是这么做的。  
这有点病态。  
布鲁斯点着烟翘着腿，似乎对刚才的恶作剧极为得意。嗤了声看着布兰登吃瘪的表情哈哈大笑。  
“那婊子骂我们了？”  
“没有，她只说了‘死基佬’。”这当然不能算是脏话，只不过语气里有那么点儿轻蔑的味道，“以后别这样，布鲁斯。来之前给我打电话。”  
“钥匙是你给的，我爱来就来。”布鲁斯悠悠地吐了个烟圈，“刚才不是还爽着吗，什么这样那样，婆婆妈妈的，我又没把你怎么样。”  
布兰登只觉得头痛，和布鲁斯的对话根本没法正常进行。任何一个“特殊行业者”发现好端端的三人行，最后竟然变成了两个男人的活春宫都会认为受到莫大屈辱。况且，显而易见地，布兰登操起布鲁斯可比操妓女激情的多。布兰登甚至对自己都无法交代这一点，只能归结为，他的身体更加钟意布鲁斯的身体。是的，他就是这么理解的。为了贪图便利，把钥匙交给布鲁斯这件事实在太轻率，还有比这更糟糕的决定吗？他不但得忍受布鲁斯的喜怒无常，还要遭遇这等尴尬局面。  
同样的情况经历过了几次，布兰登便疲于和布鲁斯辩论。而布鲁斯慢慢察觉到布兰登对于性的需求似乎已经超乎寻常。他嗑药都他妈的没这么上瘾呢。布鲁斯可不操心管这些，有谁会对炮友那么上心？虽然他必须承认，布兰登是一个非常好性伴侣。但布兰登也只是布鲁斯“精彩纷呈”生活中不大不小的有趣调剂。  
雷伦诺克斯则不这么认为，他的头儿最近实在太不“正常”了，确切地说，是太“正常”了。没有之前那么频繁地和罪犯干架，不捉弄他，连药也不怎么嗑。  
“头儿，嫂子这是旅游回来了？”雷狗腿地给布鲁斯点了根烟。  
布鲁斯斜了他一眼说道：“你怎么知道？”  
“看你最近特别开心啊！”  
“有吗？”布鲁斯摸了摸胡渣。  
“有的有的。”  
“是啊，她就要回来了。”布鲁斯说。  
他的妻子永远不会回到他身边，他很清楚这一点。但他只当她去做了漫长的旅行，带着他们的女儿。他有两套钥匙，却连一个家都没有。  
布鲁斯只记得，妻子绝望哀伤的眼睛。离开的那一天卡洛牵着史黛西小小的手对他说，是你抛弃了我们。  
直到现在布鲁斯依旧不明白这句话是什么意思。他也不想明白。

当天布鲁斯出任务的时候遇见了布兰登。  
西装革履一丝不苟的布兰登，这让布鲁斯感到相当惊奇——他只见过没穿衣服的布兰登，只穿情趣道具的布兰登和穿着睡衣的布兰登。  
【人模狗样】，【一本正经】，布鲁斯脑子里顿时浮现了这两个词儿，床上那股子疯狂劲儿一丁点都找不到。他十分怀疑这个人是不是成功分裂出了两个个体。  
布兰登正在和客户谈判，并处于十分有利的形势，直到布鲁斯的手下把对方带走。  
布鲁斯直勾勾地打量起布兰登，末了还对他吹了两声口哨。布兰登不由地紧张起来，他花费了太多精力经营自己的形象，天知道布鲁斯会当着同事和客户面前想出什么花招让他难堪。他刻意避开了布鲁斯赤裸裸的目光，好像这样就安全了似得。  
“各位，看来这生意一时半会也做不成了。临时征用下这间会议室，没意见吧？”布鲁斯清了清嗓子把一群白领轰了出去。  
“你又想干什么，布鲁斯。”  
“我？和你一样，上班呗，亲爱的。”布兰登还坐在主谈判席上，不自然地把玩着钢笔，布鲁斯盯着他的视线实在有些说不上来的灼热感。眼神是不是这么轻易地就能把人出卖？是不是早在布兰登透过玻璃观察别人时就已经被发现？他从未反思过这一点。“倒是你，在演什么？精英白领？还是谈判专家？”布鲁斯坐到铺满文件的桌上，翘着腿俯视着布兰登。这让布兰登同时感到压迫力和压抑感，很是恼火，布鲁斯总是喜欢俯视他。就好像他占据了什么制高点似的。  
“你只是个色情狂，布兰登。”布鲁斯伸手抓住了布兰登的裆部，不出所料那里早就起了变化，“快承认吧……频繁招妓，和女人干也和男人干，你是不是性上瘾布兰登？是不是一天不干那档子事儿就受不了？你现在脑子里想的不会就是和我上床吧？刚才谈判的时候呢？你真恶心布兰登。”  
布兰登猛地一震，痛苦地望着布鲁斯。布鲁斯全说对了，他是色情狂，还是个装模作样的色情狂。可是你又算什么？这样一个混蛋凭什么指责他？布兰登早已身心俱疲，他为什么还没有去死呢？  
器官在布鲁斯带有目的性的挑弄下越发硬挺，隔着毛料西装裤支出了勃发的形状。布鲁斯嘲笑着，他甚至认为，布兰登已经完全在他的掌控之下。他终于找到了一个共犯，一个比他还要堕落的性瘾者。  
“它硬了，你想不想要我？”布鲁斯对着布兰登笑，仿佛这只是一种略显直白的调情。  
他恨布鲁斯，更憎恨自己的身体。性欲是冬日的海水，刺骨无情，如约而至。他的心高高悬挂，像一个濒死的朝圣者，任由欲望淹没。  
布鲁斯被按倒在桌上，文件纷至散落。他笑了，身处下方却以胜利者自居。  
你只会比我更堕落，布兰登。  
“你说的对，我是色情狂，而你也只是一个无耻之徒。”

4.下  
“是吗？我们可真配，告诉我，现在想不想干我？”布鲁斯扯着布兰登的领带，强迫布兰登直视自己“你根本忍不住对不对？”  
布鲁斯打从一开始就看穿了他。早在第一次见到布兰登的时候他就被看穿了。那是一个没有伪装只有裸露着性欲的布兰登。  
布鲁斯松开布兰登的领带，一颗一颗解开西装纽扣，“说吧，挑一个你喜欢的姿势。背入怎么样？可以插的更深一点。”他拂开西装，隔着衬衫舔弄布兰登的乳头。“你一定随身带着安全套吧？是不是还有避孕药？润滑剂呢？随时随地都在发情是什么感觉？”  
布鲁斯猛地悬空，布兰登提起他撞到了墙上。  
他吼道：“别说了！”  
每一天都活在自我厌恶之中，在每一个黎明和每一个黄昏，在时间任何一处细小的间隙里——“统治一切，却不负任何责任”*。他比任何人都敏感，惩罚与狂喜，折磨与崩溃。他早已受够了恐怖的快感。布鲁斯怎么会懂呢。  
他们截然不同。  
布鲁斯被撞击到晕眩，他故意在布兰登耳边夸张地呻吟，仿佛已登极乐。揽着布兰登的腰，紧贴着自己。  
“哦，舒服极了，你总是操的我很舒服。”  
“别再说了……”  
精巧的扣子崩裂开，他撕扯他的衬衫。布兰登有着坚实的胸膛，布鲁斯从未仔细欣赏。他抚摸着，诚挚地感受着。布兰登终于松开紧握的手。这没有让布鲁斯满意，挑逗者同样备受情欲煎熬。他拉开布兰登的拉链，探进内里。  
“操我，布兰登。”他低声说道，“然后用你的嘴说，你永远离不开我。”他仰起头，吮吸他的脖子，轻吻他的锁骨。  
布兰登总是轻易地被撩拨，何况面前那个人是布鲁斯。他亲密地好像深情的爱侣，他也已经了解他身体所有的秘密。他是疲倦的飞蛾，然而他是否会是他生命中的明烛？  
“我恨你。”我恨你拆穿了我。  
布兰登的吻如同暴风般砸落。唇舌交换着彼此的气息，一边是香烟和大麻，另一边是绝望与苦涩。津液是这所有一切的媒介，调和着他们。布兰登吻的太深，布鲁斯停住了抚弄的手。他就要窒息了，心的深处不断产生自毁的快感，布兰登抚摸布鲁斯的嘴角，激烈亲吻过后比往常更加艳红，而布鲁斯的眼神却一如既往傲慢而玩世不恭。他翻过布鲁斯，重重地按在墙上，他不愿意看到那双眼。布鲁斯笑出了声，他就快得到他想要的了。  
恨意是比爱情更复杂更深刻的感情。  
“恨我才能证明你爱我。”布鲁斯扭曲的心一厢情愿地如此解读，用理所因当的口吻说着。  
布鲁斯要了太多布兰登给不起的东西，心照不宣保持性关系不是很好吗？就像之前那样，像他所有的“前任”一样。他的身体那么的契合他，而他的心只会带给他压力。长久以来，布兰登和陌生人做爱，频繁更换伴侣。他受伤，他绝望，他的身体一次次告诉他，爱是无能的，性，则是无用的。  
布兰登高高压制着布鲁斯的双手，啃咬着布鲁斯的脖子。他呻吟着，翘起屁股蹭着布兰登的下体。  
“操我，快点操我布兰登，我要你的老二插进来，操到我神志不清，我会紧紧吸着你的老二，让它永远都待在那里。”布鲁斯淫词秽语进一步攻陷着布兰登濒临崩溃的精神。  
而布鲁斯灼热的身体却轻易被一滴水浇灭，那一滴液体的眼泪从衣领流进，顺着脊柱蜿蜒最后蒸腾融合进布鲁斯的心。  
他转过头讶异地看到他无声地流着泪。  
布兰登放开了他，布鲁斯下意识地想为他擦掉泪水。  
“你走，我不想见到你。”布兰登哑着声音说，他别过头，甚至不愿意再看布鲁斯一眼。  
布兰登背着布鲁斯颓然坐下，双脚微微的颤抖。  
接着是长时间的沉默。然后是布鲁斯整理衣物的窸窣声。  
“你是个懦夫，我能给你所有的一切，你却抛弃了我。”  
这是布兰登听到的最后一句话。  
5.  
桌上放着几瓶还没开封的碳酸锂片和一小袋可卡因。  
一种用来控制躁郁症，另一种用来忘记自己有病。他不知道现在更需要哪一种。药片真的能让他好起来？反正可卡因也没有让他变得更坏。  
他剧烈地颤抖着，急切而焦躁。镜子里住着一头尖叫着的丑陋的猪。他挥着酒瓶砸碎了镜子，吼道：“操！！滚开！！！”  
那头猪是幻觉，看着满地玻璃渣，他也只能跟幻觉对抗跟幻觉发火儿，否则呢？这房子里他妈的连半个活着的玩意儿都没有。  
本来应该有个伴的。  
还在持续的发抖，他该“吃药”，吞他个十粒八粒然后去睡上一觉。天一亮他就会好起来。或者吸上点可卡因，爽到忘记自己叫什么名字，爽到可以在云中漫步。可他现在不想这么干，他想起布兰登满脸的泪水，想起卡洛伤心的眼神。他为什么总是这么混账？  
“我就是他妈的控制不了我自己！”镜子完全脱落，这一次他的手受了伤。血滴到碎玻璃上变成了蟑螂，成群结队的蟑螂。  
他往后退了几步撞到了桌角，蟑螂突然消失，他恶心的想吐。  
桌上的胶囊和白色粉末纹丝未动。  
他努力判断自己的感觉，却有种古怪的失落感。  
布兰登说，不想看见他。  
长的很丑么？他坐到床上捡起了镜子，颓废，浮肿，脸该修了，皮肤既苍白又粗糙，的确很难看。“你该吃药。”他提醒自己，就在右边，一伸手就可以拿到，很简单，灌点威士忌就可以吞下去。  
去他妈的药！碳酸锂片让他直想吐。那个白胡子老头到底是不是打算害死他？最近吃完药，妈的连枪都握不住。他不相信罗西医生，也不相信自己。  
罗西医生那些鬼话怎么能信，他告诉他，按时吃药，定期接受治疗，他就会好起来。怎么可能呢？像他这样的一个人渣还能有好起来那一天？他在欺骗他。  
谁都不能信。  
他天生就是一个坏蛋，烂到骨头里。他害死了戴维，气走了卡洛，他让布兰登痛苦。  
哦，布兰登。他嫉妒布兰登，小心翼翼的布兰登。比他高尚许多。  
他笑了。想起布兰登家摆放整齐的一切，干净的蓝色床单。  
他嫉妒他，看到他西装革履，在谈判席上谈笑风生就气的发狂。他应该和他一样堕落，而他竟然拒绝他！  
头痛欲裂，可是不管是理智还是冲动都没告诉他应该吃哪一种。  
或者他真该来点可卡因，那玩意能让自己暂时忘掉一切，会让他无比舒服，就像和布兰登做爱那么舒服，不论是被对方进入还是进入对方，总能让他感受到布兰登对于性别样的理解，谁让他是个深谙此道色情狂呢？

“来之前给我打电话。”布兰登曾经这样说。

电话，电话，电话，电话！他发疯一样找起了电话……

布兰登浴室里的镜子比寻常的位置要低一些，以他的身高，视线底端恰好看得到阴茎。它还耷拉着，没有兴奋，没有勃起。  
布兰登就这么注视着自己。  
身体上布满了深深浅浅的吮吸痕迹，有些是布鲁斯留下的，更多的，他甚至记不住是男是女。  
这都是性爱的证据。  
喘息声呻吟声，律动的快感，肉体的触感，发泄的畅快，从记忆最外围的表层复苏，提取那些记忆从来不需费力，甚至只要一丝气味的引导。性欲是一件非常奇怪事，当你不需要的时候，好像它根本就不存在，一旦感受到需求，来自身体和心灵的双重骚动就如同海中漩涡侵蚀着你，无法逃脱。它那么仰仗于肉体的需要，所有的结果指向让身体平复到需求出现之前的状态。高涨与平和，组成布兰登反反复复的生活。  
他不知道性本身究竟是否关乎善恶。肉欲时常凌驾于理性之上，时间久了，早已难以确信性欲之于道德是否卑下。他不是哲人，更非圣贤，不能给所有一切一个合乎理性的解释。同时，他也始终无法放弃自己。遵循欲念的规则，臣服于理智之下，这是他能平衡的最好方法，  
他花了那么多时间来接受自己。  
直到他遇到一个破坏者。  
布鲁斯用一种他从未想象过的放纵方式与他做爱。粗暴直观，毫无悔意。衬地他是那么地缄默虚伪  
布兰登的腰上有抓痕，那是布鲁斯留给他的小小纹章。他看着那处已经不太明显的痕迹，想起他是如何进入他的身体，或者被他插入。  
——再自然不过。  
他以为他们能够很好地相处，只要他再敞开点他再收敛点。  
欲望逐渐抬头，布兰登顺着抓痕的脉络抚摸着自己。想起布鲁斯身体的所有细节。他的心像是被布鲁斯紧紧地掐住，有种类似于失重的奇特感觉。  
他的手变成了布鲁斯的手，抚慰着他昂扬的情绪，那只手不紧不慢地套弄，他的身体仿佛变成一件乐器任他弹奏出绝妙的音色。  
更快，更粗暴。  
他要舔遍布鲁斯的每一寸皮肤，从脚趾开始，直到他受不了，直到他站不稳，直到布鲁斯央求他进入……然后他用老二狠狠地顶他，操到他的后穴张开，迫不及待地迎接他下一轮进攻。  
是的，就应该这样。  
布兰登幻想着，感到自己的身体即将到达顶峰。

“接电话，我知道你在家。”  
“快接电话，我们得谈谈，布兰登。”  
“我生病了……病的很重，你真的不管我了吗？”  
“我快要死了，布兰登。”  
“不管你怎么想，我明天就过来，如果我还没死掉的话……”

答录机上的留言一条接着一条。轮番轰炸。声音透着孱弱和疲惫。  
布兰登高潮了，还没来得急享受余韵，就擦掉身上的污迹，把毛巾甩在地上，那个声音让他极为烦躁。  
他关掉了答录机。  
是希西打过来的，他唯一的亲人，唯一的妹妹。  
可是他并不愿意见她，一点都不想。

早晨七点半，布兰登仔细地清洗了身体，一件一件穿好衣服，然后静静地坐在床上。  
他把床单换成了白色。  
6.  
骚扰完邦蒂，布鲁斯感觉好多了。  
“骚娘们……啧啧。”他拉好裤链，丢掉电话。  
从一开始的抗拒到现在的“和奸”，用了不过两个星期，布鲁斯相信自己绝对是一个魅力无边的男人。邦蒂刚刚叫的多浪啊，他妈的他都还没真枪实弹操她呢，照这剧情发展下去，有朝一日他还不得把邦蒂操的欲死欲仙，淫液四溅？他在空屋子里大笑，得意地忘乎所以。不是完全出于性欲，更多的，出于征服欲和控制欲，甚至是单纯的因为恶作剧。  
这是他的教条，布鲁斯一直就是这么活着的。

没有幻听，没有幻觉，现下除了头疼，没有别的症状，看来没有吃药的必要，两种“药”，他都不打算吃。  
他灌了口酒。  
这将是一个巨大的进步，布鲁斯。他对自己说道。

早晨七点半，布鲁斯被电话吵醒，手机铃声从未如此刺耳，他猛地清醒，胳膊上粘着玻璃，有些扎进了皮肤，他居然躺在地上睡着了。真他妈的……他头疼地简直想不出该上什么脏话。  
“喂……”他的眼睛都快黏在了一起。  
“罗柏，都什么时候了，你这两天到底在哪里鬼混？？你他妈的死了没有？没死就来上班！”  
“才七点半，头儿？二十五分钟后到。”没等对方说完，他就挂断了电话。  
真他妈倒霉，怎么会睡在地上？  
布鲁斯用镊子取出玻璃渣，简单做了清理。自来水混着血水，看起来可真倒胃口。血总是让他联想起各种各样讨厌的事情，他皱着眉头尽量不去看。镜子里的布鲁斯比之前更糟糕，嘴唇发白一脸胡渣。他用冷水地搓了把脸，总算稍微清醒了些，不详的异样感却越发难以忽视。  
整个都不对劲。  
他浑身发臭，昨晚是不是没洗澡？浴室里没有湿毛巾。  
他看了一眼手机，日历上显示着：

六月十二号，星期四。

鲍勃刚才才说什么来着？  
他回想着，是不是说他消失了两天？  
不可能。  
他记得很清楚，昨天是周一，他没吃药，给邦蒂打了骚扰电话，还被布兰登赶出办公室。最后一件事是什么？他喝了一口酒，或许是一大口。还不至于把他放倒，之后呢？  
那是星期一发生的事。  
今天星期四？？

整整两天，这期间发生过什么，他一点儿都记不得了。

操。

“这个案子交给你，罗柏老弟，得麻利点儿，舆论对我们很不利。”鲍勃说，他是一个严肃的胖子，这总让布鲁斯发笑，当然他还从来没这么干过。  
“我看到报纸了。”  
又是本地新闻的头版头条，死了一个金发的女歌手。居然还刊登了照片，这些记者究竟上哪儿搞来的？他留意了报纸的日期，2014年六月十二号，星期四。  
他的手机没问题。  
今天就是周四。  
他已经吃过药，可还是觉得头疼。  
“推测是16号晚上遇害的，漂亮的小姑娘，对不对？”  
停尸间阴凉干燥，尸体被一张白布覆盖着。布鲁斯掀开了一个角，倒抽凉气，下意识往后退了一步。  
“你还好吗，罗柏？”鲍勃问到。  
是卡洛。  
该死的！！  
他狠狠地甩头，尸体上的脸终于从卡洛变成了别的人。  
幸好不是你。他舒了口气。  
“是的，不能更好。”布鲁斯扯出一个敷衍的笑容。  
“死的真难看。哎……还没核对出确切的身份，局里的同事说死者在一家高级酒店驻唱，很受欢迎，怎么就这么死了呢？尸检报告在这儿，最近局里人太散漫，你得尽快破案，罗柏。”  
布鲁斯接过文件。  
“少嗑点药，罗柏。你看起来就像个死人。”

停尸间里只剩他和一具冰冷的尸体。死者已经被清洗的很干净，虽然面孔扭曲变形，他勉强能够分辨出她的长相。

他一定在什么地方见过她。

布兰登以为下班后会看到希西，穿着她邋遢的睡衣在房间里走来走去。  
第一天，她没有出现，第二天，也没有。  
他想她是不会来了，这样也好，省的让他心烦。自从希西在他家自杀未遂，布兰登就更不知道应该怎么样面对这个妹妹，他不止一次想搬离这里，离希西远远的。  
希西说她会改的，她不会成为他的累赘。  
骗子，她只会不停地跟他说抱歉，不断地和他争吵，把他逼到绝路。  
这不是希西第一次企图自杀，至少两次。他推进门看到地板覆盖着即将凝固的鲜血，希西被自己的血液浸泡着，奄奄一息，他抱着她痛哭。  
浴室在很长时间里有一股消散不去的血腥味，毋宁说，是死亡的味道。  
也就是那件事过后他深刻地认识到死亡面前，任何的欲望和缺陷都显得那么渺小琐碎。但是他并未因此改变处世之道。还能有更好的方式么？连希西也一样，他们的关系没有缓和。她活的就像只小寄生虫，还有严重的自毁倾向。  
希西是他唯一的亲人，他却不知道应该如何与她和平相处。怎么去平衡内心阴暗角落里潜伏的欲念。  
龌蹉的欲念。

希西和布鲁斯都想从他这里得到些什么，是什么呢？他明明一无所有。  
他们同样让他疲倦不堪，让他心烦意乱。

那天之后，布鲁斯就再也没出现。  
三天过去了，他最长的一次见不到布鲁斯有多久？  
不会超过一个星期的，他一定会回到他身边。  
希西还是会给他留言，布鲁斯像个恶徒一样和他做爱。

布兰登打发走妓女，随手塞了一张黑胶唱片，哥德堡变奏曲。巴赫不愧是被誉为古典音乐领域最赋理性的作曲家，除了音乐本身丰富的美感之外，你总是能注意到曲作的深刻与严谨。  
只要音乐响起，他就能平静下来。  
希西却只爱吵杂的音乐。她甚至可以一整天只听一首歌，作词也十分肤浅直白，不过是，我想要你的爱之类的。他拿起唱片，不知道该不该直接丢进垃圾桶里。  
夜里两点，他该去睡觉，希西不会来的，布鲁斯也不会来。  
他并没有为此感到寂寞，而是失落。他承认，是他赶走了他们。而这或许只不过是自我意识过剩的矫情行为。他自怨自艾，情愿独自一人腐朽至死。  
他从未担心过会因此失去什么。

直到他接到一个电话，让他去警局认领尸体。

他的妹妹，他的希西，死了。

布鲁斯是在隔天知道死者居然是布兰登的妹妹，任凭他脑子里一天到晚天马行空极具破坏的想象力也不会想到他和布兰登的联系会这般密切，而且是以这种奇怪的方式被强行拉拢在一起。就好像存在某种外力似的，荒谬地难以置信。他藏在楼梯的拐角处，看着布兰登憔悴苍白的样子，内心深处产生了一种难以名状的愧疚感。他不敢见他。布鲁斯能体会失去某人的感受，这也是他少数能够体察的痛苦。  
布兰登经过玻璃门，身影折射出了好几道重影，每一个都那么落寞。布鲁斯别过头，往暗处退了几步。  
布兰登还是看见了布鲁斯，他没有任何表示，径自离开了警察局。  
可这又不是你的错，布鲁斯，为什么要躲着他？  
“嘿……”布鲁斯追上去，拉住了他。  
布鲁斯是不是又想嘲笑他？是不是又想出什么可恨的招数奚落他？他的妹妹死掉了，他不是真的恨她。  
布兰登脸上有泪痕，他想安慰他，却不知道应该如何开口。  
“我……负责这个案子，布兰登，我想了解下情况……”他干巴巴地用上职业化的语气。  
“……她是怎么死的？”  
“头部遭受重击，死前……有强迫性性行为。”根本不该在这个时候告诉他的，他为什么这么蠢？“我会查清楚，给你一个交代。人死不能复生，布兰登……”  
“你知道什么？！希西是我唯一的妹妹，你有过失去亲人的感受吗？你他妈的就是一个混蛋，你什么都不懂！！你根本知道怎么去爱人！！”布兰登歇斯底里地吼着，从未如此失控。  
布鲁斯狠狠抽了他一巴掌：“住口！布兰登，我懂。”  
布兰登看着布鲁斯湛蓝的双眼，仿佛从未真正认识过他。  
“你太累了，我送你回去。”布鲁斯说。  
7.  
左脸的灼烧感迫使布兰登直面失去希西的现实。他应该对她更重视一点，做个称职的兄长。可希西最后打进来的电话都没接。他一直尽可能避免接触和希西相关的一切，连一个亲人基本职责都承担不起。矛盾的情绪直到希西死去也没有彻底解决，好在她生前也没有真正爆发。是不是反倒应该庆幸？  
布鲁斯看着一语不发的布兰登，有些烦躁，他就在他的面前，他却沉浸在一个和他毫无关联的世界里。垃圾桶里有一张CD，奇怪的是看起来像是被放置在不属于它的位置而不是被丢弃，他捡了出来，放进唱机，这年头CD机和黑胶唱机早已不多见，这里却两样都有。布兰登真是一个怪胎。  
煽动的音乐，适合在夜店放。  
他闭上眼睛，踩着鼓点扭动着，夜店里大麻、香水、汗液、酒气和烟味，凝滞却兴致勃勃的空气，一股脑的涌进布鲁斯的感官。一曲未尽，节奏在昂扬处戛然而止。布兰登关掉了唱机。  
“干嘛你？”布鲁斯叼着烟，兴头被打断有点气恼。  
“别听这个。”  
“你不赶我走？”放了这么吵的音乐，布兰登居然没发火？他不禁好奇布兰登对他的忍受力能到什么程度，他总是控制不住做一些毫无意义的事情。  
布兰登把CD放回唱片架，他本想扔掉它，却没料到这会变成希西留下的遗物。他刻意回避以至于连她这段日子她和谁住在什么地方都一无所知。  
“疼不疼？”布鲁斯趴在布兰登肩上，对着他的左脸喷烟。  
脸不疼反倒是布鲁斯搁在他肩膀上的的胡渣刺地他又麻又痒。他别过头。为什么没赶布鲁斯走？吵的要命，还被他扇了一巴掌。  
“操，别这样看我，好像你真的爱上了我似的。”  
布鲁斯推了一把布兰登，瘫坐在沙发上，歪着头翘起腿，吞云吐雾。  
布兰登同样对布鲁斯一无所知，那个和他共度一夜的异装癖是谁？他曾经爱过谁又为了谁心碎？  
“我不赶，你就不走？”他撑着沙发欺身向前，“你说我是色情狂，为什么还待在这里？等着和我上床？”  
“上你妈啊上！”布鲁斯抽出背后的靠枕捂住布兰登的脸。布兰登深邃的眼神偶尔会让他感到不自在，那里仿佛泛滥着似海深情，就像刚刚那样。  
布兰登扯开靠枕，压住布鲁斯吻着他，舌头游走在他的口腔内，就像他们之间你进我退互相猜疑的关系。他吻到他透不过气。  
“干！我现在不想做！”布鲁斯蹬开了布兰登往沙发边上靠去，他喘着气，脸已泛起潮红。这反而让布兰登处于更有利地位。  
他抱着布鲁斯，轻声说道：“那天晚上希西最后一次给打进电话，我没接。你知道我在干什么吗？我的脑子里都是你，我想着你的身体自慰。我想舔遍你全身。”布兰登贴着布鲁斯的脸颊，含住他的耳垂。布鲁斯轻轻滴颤抖着。调情？这对他来说再简单不过。  
那天晚上布鲁斯又在干什么呢？他什么也不记得了。  
他终于不做反抗，看着布兰登在他面前脱掉T恤。布兰登在他面前展示着自己，他在希西面前总是百般避讳，而他只在他的面前从不加以掩饰，至少在性这件事上是这样的。  
布鲁斯抚摸着布兰登的后腰，他不得不承认，布兰登的腰线非常的性感，或者说色情极了。布兰登进攻他时，腰部是怎样摆动的？就像蓄存着永远不会用尽的力量，全力索取他。  
他抽掉最后一口烟，把烟头按进沙发熄灭。布兰登大为光火，忍着怒气扒掉布鲁斯的格纹衬衫。  
“嘿，嘿，轻点，我不可会跑。”布鲁斯话里带着难解的笑意，“上回在办公室做了一半，接着呢？你没种操我。”布鲁斯一个翻身，压住了布兰登，“那天你明明都硬了，然后呢？在厕所里看色情照片让自己射出来？你的同事发现没有？可怜的布兰登，真让我失望。”  
他吻着布兰登的腹部，又移至腰部，如此近的距离他看到那里还留着浅浅的抓痕。  
亲吻变成了啃咬，直到布兰登真正感觉到痛，这已经超出了情趣性质的咬。他抓住布鲁斯的头发，制止他进一步深入。  
绝对不能再让布鲁斯在上面，他疯起来根本控制不住。  
他扯掉他的皮带剥掉裤子，分开了布鲁斯的腿。他就在他的身下，布兰登抓住布鲁斯的脚踝亲吻着，他要从他的脚趾舔起。  
“操，要做就做，搞这么多花样干嘛。”布鲁斯被舔到发软，幸好不像上次那样站着勾引布兰登，否则他现在丢脸大了。  
布兰登只做没听见，架着布鲁斯的右脚，含住了他的器官。  
“真棒，布兰登，专业口活？”布鲁斯还不忘调笑他，布兰登压低身体，堵住布鲁斯的嘴，他的舌头缠着布鲁斯的舌头，唇舌分开，布鲁斯的脚被抬到了更高的位置。布兰登舔湿了手指，慢慢插进布鲁斯的后穴。那里紧的难以进入。  
他对他后面到是挺有节操的，布兰登心想，不会只被他操过吧？  
布兰登缓慢的动作却让布鲁斯感到了某种耻感。  
“你他妈的是不是硬不起来？要干就快点，磨磨蹭蹭的干什么。”他熟悉布兰登的把戏，他总是花很长的时间在前戏上，直到他受不了。可是他今天不想被那样对待，他妄图撩拨他，想要尽快结束。布兰登却比往常更细致地爱抚着他，他的妹妹死了，他也反常极了，他就像他所说的那样，舔遍了布鲁斯的每一寸皮肤。而在他真正进入他的时刻，在身体如此紧密相连的情境之下，布鲁斯突兀地感受到布兰登勃发的性欲里暗藏着的深切的沮丧。  
这场性事持续的比布鲁斯预想的还要久，布兰登的抽插有力持久，不知疲倦，他被迫接受了一切。这完全是一次不平等的性爱。在第二次高潮的瞬间，他听到布兰登以及其微弱的声音呼唤着希西的名字，太轻了，以至于布鲁斯那并不认为那是真的。  
即便是真的，他也有足够的心胸去谅解。  
他懂那种痛苦，而至少卡洛还活着，史黛西也活着。  
布兰登在沙发上睡着了。布鲁斯抽了根烟，起身去浴室冲澡，抠出了身体里残留的精液。操啊，布兰登，不带套还射进来！看我下一次全他妈的还给你。  
他妈的。  
布鲁斯破口大骂。  
他系好浴巾，未干的头发淌着水，蹲在衣物中间翻出了布兰登的钱包。  
一千刀的现金，若干信用卡，还是额度很高的那一类。他抽了几张，塞进浴巾，里头掉出一张小小的照片。  
是希西。  
怪不得他总觉得死者非常眼熟，内心的不安终于平复了下来。  
“小偷。”  
“去你妈的，拿你几张钱算什么。”布鲁斯回过头，不动声色地放回照片，“你刚才操我和操婊子一样，你给那些妓女钱不是都大方的很吗？”  
“你和我干完都要带几张走，给自己发工资？”  
“总不能每次都免费吧。你又不是我的情人。”  
布鲁斯趴在沙发上，发丝上的水珠濡湿了布兰登的手臂。  
布兰登不可自制地吻住了布鲁斯。

 

8.  
早晨七点，布兰登在准备早餐，土司煎鸡蛋和一扎新鲜的橙汁，双人的分量。布鲁斯极少留宿，昨天的性事太过疯狂，即使对他来说，也趋于透支。  
他控制不了自己。  
沮丧是个无底洞，布兰登用性来填补，否则他一定会被某种可怕的东西吞没。  
他笨拙地只会用这种方法。到最后布鲁斯已经射不出东西来，他嚎叫着咒骂他，说这是强奸。他脸上挨了一拳，却变本加厉。  
这是一场完全不平等的性爱。  
和他道歉，跟他说对不起。  
布鲁斯昨晚简直是在受罪，木樁一般的酷刑。布兰登狡猾地把悲伤当做武器，一次一次地索求着他。布鲁斯诚然是一个不知恬耻的人，而他又好的到哪里去？布兰登用一种十分畸形的方式对待布鲁斯。他甚至不知道为什么非得这样。  
布兰登心不在焉地煎着鸡蛋。  
八点，布鲁斯还没醒。早餐已经冷掉了，他犹豫着要不要叫他起床。  
八点一刻，布鲁斯推开门，看到桌上整齐的摆放着餐具和食物，还有坐在边上的布兰登。他嗤笑了一声，搓着脸进了卫生间。  
布兰登扭过头，不去看他，布鲁斯什么也没穿，大腿根部还能清晰地看到欢爱的痕迹。  
布鲁斯无所谓的态度，反而让他尴尬。  
几分钟后，布鲁斯穿着布兰登的衬衫准备离开。  
“我做了早饭。”布兰登叫住了他。  
“得了吧，我他妈的已经吃了你不少精液了，还饱着呢，宝贝儿。”他抽着烟，一副毫不在乎的样子。  
“对不起……我……”局促的布兰登，艰难地开了口。  
“和安全套说对不起去吧，布兰登。”

糟糕的早晨。

不仅对布兰登而言，对布鲁斯来说，这更是一个糟糕的开始。  
他做了一个骇人的噩梦，他在那个毫无逻辑的梦境里干了可怕的事儿。他得离开布兰登，在他还没发觉之前，在他查清楚之后。  
他必须去案发现场看一看。希望这一切都不可能真的发生。

取证早已结束，现场没有留下更多的线索。警方把目标锁定在混混身上，性质暂时定为抢劫误杀。这一带一直不甚太平。  
墙上有一个巨大的阴茎涂鸦，旁边写着，我恨所有人。在那之上又被新的涂鸦覆盖了大半。布鲁斯很熟悉这里，这儿离他家并不太远。  
他盯着涂鸦，一阵难忍的晕眩，混乱的记忆中，他又一次想起了卡洛。想起卡洛穿着黑白格纹的大衣在这里等他回家。他总是夜不归宿，或者喝得酩酊大醉，像个无赖一样吐了她全身。他本就是一个无赖，一个坏胚。重复做着让卡洛无法忍受的事情，甚至让自己无法忍受。所以他要开始吃药，接受治疗，可这并没有挽回卡洛，她还是离开了他。  
卡洛说是他抛弃了她们。  
也是在这儿，布鲁斯遇见了布兰登，他带他回家，和他疯狂的做爱。  
布鲁斯欺骗了他，那个雨夜发生的所有事，他都记得一清二楚，他引诱了布兰登，这只是一个小游戏。夜幕降临之时，他穿上卡洛的黑色内衣，戴上金色的假发，在这里等待某个可以带他走的人。他并不打算告诉布兰登，他要继续欺骗他，在那个晚上，他就是卡洛罗伯森，他扮演着他的妻子，等待一个救赎。等待一个更好的布鲁斯罗伯森。  
他等来了布兰登，可布兰登却救不了他，他连自己都救不了。可怜的布兰登。  
他爱着他的妹妹，可她却死在了这里。  
无疑是这样的。  
布鲁斯抚摸着墙上的涂鸦，这些出自一群蓬勃朝气的年轻人之手的涂鸦，仿佛有了自己的生命力，依附着墙骄傲地存在着。再有生命力的东西也需要可供攀附载体。  
上面写着，我恨所有人。  
“傻逼。”他说道。  
他们恨全人类，是因为还有力气，还能够去爱，而他只不过想得到原谅。  
戴维的，卡洛的，还有布兰登的。  
按时吃药，做一个好人。  
他不确定能不能做到，并且是否真的有这个必要。  
“嘿，头儿，你还好吗？”雷递过来一个热狗和一杯咖啡。  
“废话，好着呢。”  
“那个女人死的好惨啊，我听过她唱歌儿，挺伤感的，她总唱那首‘纽约纽约’，没想到就这么死了。”雷摇摇头，表示遗憾。  
布鲁斯仔细检查过希西的遗体，她的手腕上有许多疤痕，那是自杀或者自残留下的。较浅的部分横向割开，最近的一次则是纵向的。显然，她真正弄明白了“正确的”割腕方式，或者说她真正的想要去死。  
那个疤痕还没有好透，她却死了，浅粉色的伤疤像一枚镶嵌在洁白皮肤上狰狞的装饰物。也许那次之后，她找回了活着的理由，不想死了呢？  
太荒谬了。  
布鲁斯活的比大多数人都艰难，却从未想过去死。希西有什么理由呢？是她太脆弱还是想得到某个人的重视。  
希西虽然死了，总比自杀好点儿，自杀之人得不到神的宽恕，自杀之人将永堕地狱。布鲁斯出生在一个虔诚的天主教家庭，听着妈妈朗诵经文长大，他却从未严肃的对待过信仰，也不信圣经所说的。神爱世人？那他一定是被遗忘的那一个。  
布兰登在高潮的时刻呼唤了希西的名字，那不是幻觉。布兰登自己发现了吗？  
希西，希西，希西，多么好听的名字，是谁杀了你？  
鲍勃说的对，最近局里太散漫，取证草草了事，到现在连一个目击证人都没找到。案发时间推测是在凌晨12点，这一带会有人的，一定有人看到了什么。  
天空下起了雨，这个国家总是如此阴晴不定。他站在桥下，看着生锈的铁栏杆，记忆重新带他回到了那个雨夜。他紧紧地抓着栏杆用力地摆动身体，雨水浇灭不了欲望却仿佛是催情的药物。他和布兰登的关系早该结束，他不是他能救赎的，他却控制不了地去招惹布兰登。  
无权渴望救赎不如一起堕落。  
布鲁斯想剥掉布兰登最后的羞耻之心，出乎意料地发现布兰登比他想象中坚韧。  
他的羞耻心比大多数人都要来的强烈。那一次办公室里做了一半实际上另有隐情，就在他的眼泪流进衣领的那个时候，紧贴着布兰登的布鲁斯，分明察觉到那时的布兰登的确无法操他，他无法操任何人。  
布鲁斯认为这也许和希西有关。  
也许她死了之后布兰登会好起来，然后让他们都好起来。  
布鲁斯，你真他妈地该去读个心理学博士。他吸进了剂量比平时少了许多的可卡因。

布兰登毫无胃口。他把双人份的早餐统统倒进了垃圾桶。橙汁苦的要命，可他明明买的是最贵的橙子。布兰登冲掉了橙黄色的果汁，城市下水道是一个奇妙的工程，他从不知道它们将流向何处，那一定是一个脏乱不堪的地方，有着各种各样的垃圾废物，生活废料工业废料还有市民们的排泄物。

可卡因让布鲁斯变得即敏锐又迟钝。在河面上漂浮的废弃物中，他看到了一个金黄色的物体，那是一顶假发。  
卡洛的假发。

他整整失去了两天的记忆，有什么事是绝对不可能发生的呢？恐怕只有神能告诉他。

 

9.  
这对他来说是一个庄严的仪式，清洗完身体，他穿上了黑色的内裤，戴上黑色的胸罩，吊袜带勾住丝袜，高跟鞋助他仪态挺拔。一切都有条不紊熟门熟路，是的，他无数次看着卡洛重复做着这些事情。他化上妆，勾勒出妩媚的眼线，最后戴上金色的卷翘假发。  
他感觉到卡洛就在他的身边，未曾远离。  
“你只能看，”他对着镜子自言自语，“但不能摸。”  
卡洛不会离开他的，布兰登也不会。他是一个好人，他是一个警察。  
布鲁斯罗伯森无声息地流下了眼泪。  
“你在做什么？”  
“布鲁斯，满足我。”他露出悲惨的笑容，脸上带着尚未干去的泪痕。  
这是布兰登第三次看到穿着女士内衣的布鲁斯，尽管他知道布鲁斯在吃药，却从来不知道布鲁斯的精神已经破碎到了什么程度。他喊他布鲁斯，就像他们第一次见面的时候一样。  
布鲁斯脸上的妆即艳丽又不协调，他是一个男人，留着拉碴的胡子，纵使有着俊俏的五官柔和的线条，可这实在是太违和了。布鲁斯出了什么问题？  
他不知道，他和布鲁斯相处的所有时间不是在争吵就是在床上做爱，做爱，做爱。布鲁斯和布兰登从未谈论过任何严肃的事情，他们在床上抵死纠缠，一同躲避整个世界。蓝色的床单是星空是海洋，世俗的一切被灼热的肉欲蒸发殆尽。  
他不知道布鲁斯究竟在想什么，他也不知道这个“女人”是谁，他只知道“她”叫做卡洛，而他此时必须扮演布鲁斯罗伯森。  
彻头彻尾的倒错感。他在和布鲁斯的妻子偷情。  
全乱套了！  
你不能这样。  
布兰登抓住了他的手：“醒一醒布鲁斯，我送你去医院。”  
“不！我不去医院，我没疯，罗西医生只会害了我，和我做爱布鲁斯，满足我。”他挣脱开布兰登的手，紧紧抱住了他，用力地让他全身都痛的要命。  
“你为什么会变成这样，布鲁斯？”

希西是在昨天火化的，葬礼非常简单。甚至没有多少人来送她。  
现场肃穆萧瑟。

“到最后我们都是孤身一人。”希西躺在病床上，手腕还没有拆线，“你说我们是不是投错了胎？”她没有看他，甚至不需要他来作答。  
布兰登的指尖轻轻划过希西白皙的手臂，他一句话也说不出来。

希西一直在找容身之所，现在她有一个了。  
葬礼结束时，一个黑发的女人找到了布兰登，她告诉他，希西最后的一段时间和她住在一起，她的遗物想要交还给他。  
“谢谢你。”  
他看着希西的“同居人”，她漂亮的脸上读不出任何信息。  
“希西和我说了你很多的事，她很爱你。”  
女人的眼中闪着光。

【我们不是坏人，我们只是来自一个不好地方。】

布兰登，希西，布鲁斯，所有的病态全无缘由，既然没有理由也就无法根治。布兰登只剩悲伤和一个对性无止境渴求的身体，自毁倾向的希西死了，而布鲁斯坚信自己天生就是一个坏蛋。他们同样无法原谅自己。

矫情地令人作呕。

布兰登扯掉布鲁斯的胸罩，这和他并不相配，反而衬地他苍白且污秽不堪。露出的阴囊让他既兴奋又难受，他把它含进嘴里。布鲁斯呻吟着揉搓布兰登的头发。  
他不知道他为什么要流泪。

布兰登习惯在夜间慢跑，随身听里放的是巴赫或者李斯特。他穿过关了门的商业街，在红灯亮的时候原地跑，即使早已不会有车辆经过，他陶醉在夜色之中，熟悉的街道白天和晚上总是两幅模样，情侣在路边亲吻，广告灯箱亮着无人欣赏的光。他依次经过，直到气喘吁吁。  
尽管生活在这里，布兰登与这些人、事都无法产生联系。  
在街区的尽头，他折身返回。那对情侣还在拥吻，他们如此地依依不舍。  
布兰登冲了澡，换上干净的T恤，这样的夜晚他总能睡的很好。

胸罩的肩带勒出两道浅红，他赤身裸体骑乘在他身上，还戴着可笑的假发。他摆动身体，以他最为熟悉的方式取悦他，没有用，布兰登没有勃起。  
和那天一样。  
布兰登想摘掉他的假发，他挥开他的手吼道：“别碰它！为什么你硬不起来！！”  
“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”  
他唤他，布鲁斯没有回应，埋头含着布兰登毫无起色的阴茎。任凭他怎样卖力，那里始终不见抬头。  
“你给我硬起来啊！”  
布兰登挡住了眼，他不想看到疯狂的布鲁斯，不想看到自己无能的身体。  
他抓着布兰登的阴茎在肛口摩擦，他的性器已经硬到发疼，而布兰登依旧没有变化。  
他无法操他。  
“硬起来啊……”布鲁斯颓丧地坐在布兰登腰间，“你是个懦夫，应该被人操。”布鲁斯强制分开布兰登的双腿，生硬地顶入穴口，布兰登的身与心仿佛筑起坚固的城墙，他无法进入。  
他是个性瘾者也是个性无能，布兰登的身体背叛了他的心。

这是莫大的嘲讽，是对他最残酷的体罚。

“我爱你，布鲁斯。”他翻身压住了他，深深地吻着他。  
布鲁斯一怔，一定是又幻听了。  
他的舌头技巧高超地舔着他的阴茎，随后昂扬的性器埋进了布兰登的口腔，直达喉咙深处。那里或许离心脏更近一些，一次次地挺进，一次次的抽出，性器的顶端挂着布兰登的津液。  
就在他意乱神迷之时，布兰登探进了他的后穴，还有什么比手指更灵巧。它在他体内微微的弯曲，扩张，直到足以容纳下第二跟，三根手指。布兰登的嘴没有停止活动，他吻着器官的顶端，手指抽插着布鲁斯。  
眼见布鲁斯即将高潮，布兰登吐出了他的阴茎，撤出手指。  
“唔……”  
比手指更湿润更软的舌头钻进了后穴，布鲁斯兴奋地发颤。双脚压至两侧，私密之处完全暴露。恍惚间他明白了卡洛在他身下的感觉。从股沟舔至穴口，布兰登每一次舌尖的抚弄都让他颤栗。他被挑逗至极限，全无廉耻地呻吟着，却莫名觉得缺失。  
布兰登开拓着自己的后穴，骑在布鲁斯身上，引导着他进入自己。  
布鲁斯终于睁开了眼，无法置信。  
“不……”他吼叫着逐渐丧失了抵抗的力量，布兰登的后穴流出了血，布鲁斯奋力的抽插全凭本能。  
你实在太温柔了。  
布鲁斯与他十指相扣，布兰登依旧没有勃起。  
他举着他的腰，加速进攻的频率。看到布兰登变成了卡洛，变成了希西，最终又变回布兰登……然而他的脸上只有悲伤。  
一阵痉挛之后，布鲁斯射在了他的体内。  
布兰登从布鲁斯身上起来，一语不发清理身体。他的身心从没有这样感到过疼痛。他沮丧的心感受到了什么，而他的身体对此没有丝毫的反馈。  
“这一点用处都没有。”布鲁斯低声说道。

布兰登背过身睡着了，意识模糊之前，他听到布鲁斯断断续续地说着什么。他说，你为什么又硬不起来了，他说，对不起。  
布兰登可以确信，这个晚上根本没有什么卡洛。

水蒸汽让浴室一下子变得潮湿起来，水生掩盖了哭声，他没有可以忏悔的神。那天晚上的细节他依旧想不起来，他只记得，他的确到过那里见过希西。或许这一部分的记忆遗失对他来说是一件好事。

布鲁斯穿上布兰登略显宽大的白色浴衣。天空已经泛亮，又是一个清晨。  
他打开答录机，一条一条听着希西的留言。

“接电话，我知道你在家。”  
“快接电话，我们得谈谈，布兰登。”  
“我生病了……病的很重，你真的不管我了吗？”  
“我快要死了，布兰登。”  
“不管你怎么想，我明天就过来，如果我还没死掉的话……”  
“我得了癌症……长在外阴上，每一天都在溃烂。”

留言诸如此类，他在只有呼吸声的那一条按下了暂停键，随后重复播放。  
布兰登在将醒之时，隐隐约约听到了希西的呼吸声，随后是布鲁斯关门离开的声音。  
10.

布鲁斯不见了，他彻底在布兰登的生活中消失。他出现地那么突然，消失地同样突然。是什么让他笃定布鲁斯一定会回来？以至于那天早上他没想过阻止他离开。布鲁斯让在他的精神世界里开了某种缺口。他在的时候不会让他完整，他消失了，他的缺陷越发清晰。布鲁斯是一种抽象的安慰。对布鲁斯来说也是如此，几乎在无意之间互相接受或者无视了对方的病态——互相纵容。愈是沉溺于彼此的肉体就愈是如此。这是一种瘾，他们都清楚，只是不知道再这样下去会把他们引何处。  
现在，布鲁斯带着一个自以为是的秘密离开了。  
布兰登习惯于过着双重生活，不知从何时起，连灵魂和身体都分割了双重。肉欲，肉欲之罪，他的灵魂对此保持沉默，直到他的心对身体失去了控制的权力。  
【这一点用处都没有。】  
阴茎被湿润的口腔包裹着然后是手指轻重有序地套弄。他没有勃起，他在身体和灵魂的交界处茫然若失，浓重的迷雾之中看到了布鲁斯的身影。

希西不止一次地在他面前表现出对死亡的向往，并不是基于哲学上的思辨，而是一种更为孩子气的纯粹的好奇心和自毁倾向。  
她就在他的面前割过腕，这给他造成了莫大的打击。  
他避开她，他知道他是诱因。这最终却导致了她的死亡，他应该照顾她，而不是逃避责任。他曾经克服不了，这一次，他决定积极一点，不管最后有什么结果。  
他一定要找回布鲁斯。

布兰登在警局里与黑发的女人擦肩而过，希西的“室友”。他太了解希西了，她和那个女人一定有更深的关系。  
“常规的笔录而已。”雷伦诺克斯说，“案子的进展还不能透露。”他一脸歉意。  
“我来找布鲁斯罗伯森。”  
“啊，罗柏啊，他请了一个长假。不过嘛，大家都在说是鲍勃强制他放假的，你知道，他最近有点不太对劲。真可惜啊，他很有可能马上就要升官儿了。”雷的表情里全然没有遗憾，他故作谨慎地压低声音，脸上反而带着一种狡猾的笑意。  
“能不能告诉我他的住址？”  
“我不知道，恐怕局里都没人知道。他爱他的老婆已经到难以理解的程度了，你知道。”他略有所指地说道，“抱歉，我得去干活了。罗柏要是在局子里这就好了，嘿嘿。”  
“可以告诉我刚才那个女人叫什么？”  
“玛丽安。”  
他至少得知道这一点。  
“对了，档案里有他的电话。”

布鲁斯在煤堆之上独自一人跳起了探戈，戴维就埋在最深处。他瘦小的弟弟。他那么嫉妒戴维，他死了之后他就可以得到父母一些小小的关注了。  
“不是我的错，戴维。”  
我救不了你，原谅我。  
不是这样的，布鲁斯流着泪，我只是救不了你。  
戴维苍白肮脏的面孔挥之不出，他在他的幻觉里无比鲜明。希西站在他身后，手腕淌着流不完的血。煤堆崩塌，像流沙一样缠住了他……  
毒品造成了器质性的损害。癔症不断折磨着布鲁斯。  
他逐渐分不清梦境和幻觉。

电话里只传来忙音。  
布兰登一遍一遍地拨打，徒劳而失落。  
或许他们之间的联系本就没有他想象之中那么深。仔细回想起来每一次见面都是布鲁斯主动。他强制进入他的生活，搅得他一团乱，他却毫不在意，不负任何责任。布兰登怯懦地如同惊弓之鸟。

布兰登不喜欢看到布鲁斯嗑药，那个时候的他总是显得飘忽不定难以捉摸。他的精神仿佛被毒品抽离，被幻觉操控，只余肉身。他极少评判别人，连希西荒唐的行为都不做评判。  
“别吸了。”  
布鲁斯大笑：“行啊，我把毒戒了，你也把性瘾断了怎么样？”随后他的表情陷入了极大的幸福，视线被拉扯产生变形，周围的一切都慢了下来，布鲁斯处在最美的幻境，云朵是床，柔软甜蜜，所有的物体都是快乐之源，光球在眼前爆炸，他以不可思议的速度在幻想的星海中飞行。他灵魂出窍，腐败衰竭。  
生命他妈的就是一场幻觉。  
上瘾是个心理过程。性瘾和毒瘾本质上没有什么不同，身体的依赖源自心理的需求。布兰登看到布鲁斯沉迷毒品就像看到自己追逐性高潮。他们总是这样互相纵容。布鲁斯言下之意不过是，你没有资格教训我。  
自古希腊起，性与死就被联系在一起，医学哲学害怕身体的过度消耗。生育的目的在于，它从整体上赋予人类永恒性，以掩饰个体生命的消失。不朽和死亡通过繁衍永存。*同性之间的性爱缺乏这样的刚性前提，无法生育，只有必然的死亡和死亡所衍生的美。布兰登经常在布鲁斯身上感受到这样的美，它不甚健康可以说是有些颓废，他是刚打捞出来的金鱼，潮湿脆弱，大张着嘴，摆动起华丽的尾巴，他敏感地不堪一击。布鲁斯对快感从不矫以掩饰。二人在你进我守之间互为表里。他越来越清楚布兰登的弱点，一旦掌握主动权，布鲁斯在专注自身快感的同时不断加强“副产品”的效用。布兰登在他身下更像一个受虐狂。在羞耻中拾得快乐。他们的性交模式畸形毫无节制却一次比次更赋激情，一种在常规需求之上的性爱。  
性上瘾者经常更换性伴侣，在此之前，没有任何人的身体能让他如此痴迷。摩擦性器官让他们身体灼热，而爱才是最好的催情剂。只是无论那方都无法坦然承认。  
布鲁斯迟钝的感官看到布兰登对着他说话，他听不见，只觉得布兰登非常生气。气什么呢，你真该来点儿白面儿。  
强烈的药效退去之后，脑子里一团混乱。虚假的快乐损伤了中枢神经。  
“太他妈爽了，不来点儿？”他把可卡因扔到布兰登面前，布兰登看着那一小袋白色粉末没有表现出任何的好奇，“说真的，”布鲁斯躺在布兰登腿上，“下次你得在我嗑嗨了的时候上我，那他妈的一定爽毙了。哦，操，你的那个大家伙真不赖。那些个老毒物说药嗑多了影响性功能，一个男人要是不举有没有可能直接被操射？我是说只靠摩擦前列腺之类的……喂？”  
布兰登燃起一股无名之火，这家伙简直无药可救，看布鲁斯嗑药表演已经够让人生厌的了，居然还说了这一堆胡言乱语的疯话。他从床上跳起，一个箭步，把可卡因冲进了马桶。水流急速卷进了白色的粉末，流进了下水道。  
“操！你他妈的干什么！！我就剩这么多了，操！”布鲁斯抢救未果，狠狠地揍了他一拳头，“操！”  
“这对你没好处，你得戒了。”  
“那你也把性瘾戒了啊，我没这玩意也能活，你呢？色情狂，你他妈的不干那档子事儿能活吗？？”  
布兰登怒火被扇至失控，他回敬了布鲁斯一拳头。他们扭打在一起，互不退让。直到两人都瘫做在地上。  
“你妈的，操。”布鲁斯骂着，肿着脸摔门而去。居然还有人管他死活？这他妈的和你有什么关系。  
这发生布鲁斯与布兰登相识的第一个月。此后，布鲁斯至少没有再在他面前嗑药，而布兰登不会想到，布鲁斯的疯言疯语有一部分成为了事实，另一部分加速了恶化。

*米歇尔福柯《性经验史》

11.  
当他被五花大绑蒙上眼睛的时候布兰登才真正的后悔了，怎么能答应布鲁斯玩这么危险的游戏？他就是一个蠢货。  
布鲁斯打好最后一个结，扯了扯丝袜，测试安全性。  
“啧，别乱动啊，我他妈才绑好。现在后悔可晚了，布兰登。”布鲁斯按住布兰登企图逃脱的手，“我又不会弄死你，怕什么？”  
“放开我，你这疯子。”  
他舔湿布兰登的乳头，满意地看到他颤抖的身体，“你很兴奋啊亲爱的，放心死不了，难道你不相信我？”  
“不。”谁会信一个瘾君子的话？  
“不信？你得无条件信任我。等下会很爽的，我保证，拉好这个。”他把丝袜塞进布兰登手里，“这下子我的命也掌握在你的手上了。”

布鲁斯第一次提议布兰登尝试性窒息的时候，理所当然地被拒绝了。  
“不行。”  
“干，别以为非找你不可，有大把的娘们排着队等着和我玩儿这个，免费的。”布鲁斯得意地吹嘘，好像和他的那些炮友有多深的真情实爱似的。  
“我还满足不了你？”他一个用力地挺进，房间里就只余布鲁斯的喘息声。  
“比那个可差远了。”他呻吟着，强词夺理。

多次软磨硬泡后布鲁斯终于得到了眼前的机会，他绝对不会放过。哪儿能有什么危险？他好整以暇，蓄势待发。  
惯常的前戏变得焦躁而充满目的性，需要先达到某种程度的高潮才行，然后才是真正的高潮。  
“张开腿。”他命令道，手指上沾着润滑剂，直直捅进布兰登的体内。  
“你就不能轻点？”布兰登倒吸一口冷气，视力被剥夺让人倍加敏感，他透过丝袜隐约看到布鲁斯翘着屁股扩张自己的后穴，他贴在他耳边喘气，淫荡地像条毒蛇。  
“这样？”布鲁斯增加了润滑剂，握着他勃起的阴茎，拇指推压着引领他更加昂扬地挺立。布兰登的阴茎在他的掌握之下突突地跳着，外层的皮肤包裹着越来越清晰的血管。  
“你的技术总是这么差。”布兰登扭着身体往布鲁斯腿部靠去。  
“干！”  
“坐上来，布鲁斯。”  
“去你的，”布兰登在床上有一种奇妙的魔力，他让他心甘情愿地丧失主动权，布鲁斯愤愤不堪，吻着布兰登，抬起下身坐了下去，“哦操！”太粗了。后穴不是一个自然地性交容器，布鲁斯每次事后都对布兰登的性器居然能顺利插入自己感到非常奇怪。  
“慢一点，别乱动。”  
“妈逼，你怎么不来试试？”  
布兰登慢慢地推入布鲁斯的体内，这家伙到底给自己上了多少润滑剂？他突然支起双脚，猛地往深处插入。  
“别……太深了！”他尖叫。  
“你不喜欢？我看不见，布鲁斯，吻我。”  
借口。  
布鲁斯环着布兰登的肩膀，他被进入的有多深，他吻的就有多深。就像某种变相的反抗。布兰登顶地他受不了，只能张着嘴拼命呼吸。布兰登略微变换了一个角度摩擦着他体内的那处敏感点，他连一个有意义的字节都发不出来。还需要更多吗？不，他只想证明他也有主动权。性关乎权力。  
布鲁斯拉扯着系在布兰登脖子上的丝袜，慢慢地收紧。  
这是一个完美的骑乘式，那条弹性十足的黑色丝袜就是缰绳，布兰登慢了下来，心中闪过一阵疑虑的恐慌，他怎么能由着他人控制自己的生死？  
“你不相信我？”  
“不信。”  
“你必须相信我，布兰登。我会让你爽上天，快拉它，就现在！”  
布兰登没有动手，这太疯狂了。  
“懦夫。”  
布鲁斯勒紧了布兰登，那一刹那间，布兰登无限接近死亡，布鲁斯好像真的打算杀了他。身体突然间起了复杂的反应，腺上激素加速分泌，他紧张地绷直了身体，只顾抽插，感到全身的血液都往下身冲去。双手不自觉地拉扯丝袜，就像同归于尽一般互相置对方于死地，布鲁斯得偿所愿，兴奋地尖叫。他推开布兰登，阴茎弹出了体外，紧接着挺身把勃发的性器埋进布兰登的身体里。  
那就像一柄钝器，坚硬钝感却也有致命的可能。  
完全在意料之外，双重的压力下他分不清快感还是还恐惧，布兰登性与死的边缘徘徊，突然间被抽回了现实。他无法顺畅地呼吸，也无法掌控手中的力道，他的肉体被强制赋予了不可思议的自动式力量，彻底脱离了控制，强烈的刺激之下精液喷薄而出。他颤抖的双手紧紧拽着丝袜。  
濒死的暧昧空间里，布鲁斯和布兰登各种感官的愉悦和痛苦指向肉体的享受。机械式的欲望。  
布鲁斯同一时刻射进了他的身体。  
“放……放手，布兰登……”  
“快放手！！”  
情急之下布鲁斯扯掉了他的眼罩。  
他终于松开了手，那是布鲁斯。他差点死在他的手上。  
“操！”  
布鲁斯解开布兰登的束缚。  
“你他妈的要杀了我是不是？？”布鲁斯低头咳了起来，涨红了脸。  
“对不起……”  
“舔干净。”他的精液射在了他的腹部。  
布兰登翻身压住了布鲁斯，舔着精液喂进了他的嘴里。  
“操，这可真他妈的够变态的。”他笑道，仿佛刚才的生死瞬间根本不存在。  
布鲁斯带着杀意，清醒之后的布兰登非常确信这一点，他没有说出来，他不想去问。这是二人唯一的一次性窒息游戏，也是最后一次。这是一种代价高昂的操作，是一次非常不正常的体验，也是这一次稍微让他理解了希西，了解了她为何屡次试图自杀或者自残，这种病态恐怖的经验确实会有让人上瘾的可能，尤其是你明知道不会真正死去的情况下。  
布兰登和布鲁斯曾经把性命交付在对方手上。布鲁斯是纯粹为了玩乐还是有意为之？

布兰登打听了城内所有姓罗西的心理医生，找到了布鲁斯的住址。雷只给了他一个打不通的电话，这让他觉察到事情必然有些蹊跷，一个警局之内居然查不到住址，除了布鲁斯刻意安排就是雷企图瞒他什么。  
布鲁斯消失的太突然了。  
布兰登的车子驶过和布鲁斯初遇的桥下，再过一个街区，就是布鲁斯的家了。  
他的心里隐隐不安。

没人回应门铃。布兰登绕到后门避开了行人，从一扇没关紧的窗户爬了进去。布鲁斯的确不在家，电视屏幕上播放着家庭录影带。  
卡洛。  
他几乎一眼就能认出来。  
虽然除了金发，她和布鲁斯打扮出来的样子完全不一致，录像里的女人干净温柔，毫无妖冶之意，一定是一位绝佳的妻子，她在给孩子做早餐，拢了拢鬓角的头发，对着镜头有些羞涩。短片里拍的都是一些家庭生活中最琐碎的事情，却满怀爱意。布兰登坐了下来看完了全程。他同样看到了一个全然不同的布鲁斯，他爽朗的笑脸少不更事。  
他关掉了电视，盯着发灰的屏幕。布鲁斯始终没有回来，他环顾四周，这里甚至不太像有人的生活痕迹。他究竟过着怎样的生活，或许比他还要孤独，因为这里曾经欢声笑语，而布兰登的公寓里除了希西的的争执声，和之后布鲁斯带来的争吵声，就只有来往的陌生妓女。  
桌上放着药瓶，都没有开封。  
地上是一些沾了血碎玻璃，墙上的镜子半壁脱落。  
屋子里的一切，除了卡洛的笑容，全都让他感到不适，他清扫了碎玻璃，倒进了垃圾桶里。带走了桌上的药。  
你究竟在哪里，布鲁斯，为什么就这样消失了。我们曾经搏命相爱，有什么是解决不了的？因为我无能的身体，还是我无能的爱？

12.

布兰登在桥下驻足良久，这是除了公寓唯一能把两人联系起来的空间，直到天黑布鲁斯也没有出现。墙上的涂鸦已经被新的涂鸦覆盖。只有“我恨所有人”这些字眼被放大卡通化。这里和当时既相似又陌生。  
他仿佛听见布鲁斯的喘息，感觉到那灼热的肉体。  
布兰登被生活的怪圈网住了，他被布鲁斯网住了。他抚摸着铁栏杆，斑驳腐朽，散发着铁锈味。  
【和我做爱，布鲁斯。】  
布鲁斯说道。  
他们之间从没有真正存在过的卡洛像一个难缠的鬼混。那是布鲁斯的谎言。他一度认为布鲁斯有严重的心理问题，甚至分裂出了两重人格，可是“卡洛”终究是虚构的，“她”和真实的卡洛几乎完全不像。这是某种心理投射，还是他所期望的卡洛？很难说的清楚。布兰登只“见过”两次卡洛。人格分裂，这过于戏剧化的人格障碍太难以理解。那只是布鲁斯的把戏，“卡洛罗伯森”，并不存在。只有布鲁斯是存在的，他暴戾，反复无常，无耻并且堕落，是一团无法净化的污垢，是重创后无法愈合的伤疤。他攻击性十足，也在布兰登的心留下印记。  
他对他上了瘾。  
这个桥，这个公寓，这张蓝色的床单不断触发他的欲望。  
真可笑，他无法用身体表达情意，只能沉浸在幻想中自慰。  
布兰登不愿意再在这里待上哪怕一分钟。

夜店仿佛是独立在日常生活之外的外延空间，这里永远有不同的新鲜面孔，永远都是年轻的，也永远向来者展示着欲求。似乎遵循着一套独有的机制。  
布兰登跳进了舞池，在光怪陆离的世界中慢慢地被麻醉。他天旋地转，随波逐流。陌生的身体紧贴着他，那些汗湿地有意无意的挑逗身体。他一瞬间把所有的人都物化，随便带一个走吧，操到痛快，互相解决需求，不需要爱也不要被爱。  
性瘾暗藏着一个与爱有关的悖论。只要一天这样，他就一天无法真正的去爱人。  
躁动的人群中有一个身影，一个女人。  
黑色的头发，曼妙的身姿。  
他走了过去，直到她也发现了他。  
“嘿！”  
“玛丽安。”  
“什么？”  
他只好贴着她的耳朵，“很高兴见到你。”  
“我正想周末把东西送过去！”她也贴着布兰登。  
“谢谢。”  
“要不，现在就去我那儿？你有朋友一起吗，现在？”  
“没有。”  
舞曲变化，一首更为激烈煽动的混音曲。  
“我喜欢这个！跳完这一支！”玛丽安大声说到。她紧紧贴着布兰登扭动，他看着她，想要从她身上找到一点希西的影子。  
玛丽安笑着摇摇头，兀自摆动。  
这是最直白的性暗示，布兰登太了解夜店里人们的行为模式了。只是，这有何妨呢？他来此的目的本也不外如是。他闭上眼全情投入地舞动。夜店里的舞曲全无意义，它只负责刺激神经，它让所有人兴奋不已，它和你的心跳同步。  
而他的心在此刻漏了一拍，落下了节奏，激烈地，再熟悉不过的吻，他无需唤起回忆，身体自觉地回应着布鲁斯。  
他戴着假发，扮演卡洛。他勾住了他的脖子，正待想进一步深入，布鲁斯推开了他，穿过人群再一次消失。  
他有太多的问题，他不能让他就这么走了。  
“你又要去哪里？！”布兰登终于追上了他。街道和夜店是两个世界，所有的噪音骤然消失。只剩下他们两个人。他找了布鲁斯好几天，一点踪迹都没有，布鲁斯却能轻而易举地在人群中找到他，“别走。”  
布鲁斯甩开他，点了支烟，手不太稳，打火机点了几次才燃。他已无暇和他玩角色扮演的游戏。  
“离那个女人远一点。”  
布兰登不知道他在想什么，他甚至对“三人行”都毫不在意，怎么在乎起这个来了。  
“你有几天没睡觉了？”  
“不知道，我的精神状态不太好。”  
“跟我回去。”  
“不，别管我！”他按着太阳穴，头疼欲裂。  
“跟我走。”布兰登拉住了他，  
布鲁斯嗤笑，“你相信我吗，布兰登？我有病，我还吸毒。”  
他无言以对。布鲁斯穿着女装，怪异违和，  
“不信！不信！”他一把推开他，“你总是不相信我，我他妈的那次怎么就没被你勒死。死了干净，或者我当时是想勒死你的，你这傻瓜。”  
干嘛和不相信的人玩性窒息？他的确是个傻瓜。  
“不要这样，我爱你。”  
“爱？你何必骗我？你对着我都硬不起来。别再管我。”他看着布兰登，“如果我说希西是我杀死的你信不信？”  
“你说什么？！”布兰登提起他的衣领，“你到底在胡说什么！”  
“我失忆了，布兰登，我不知道我做过什么。”  
“我不信……”他松开了他，颓丧至极，为什么非要用希西来刺激他？“你滚，快滚！”  
“可怜的布兰登，我们根本就不应该认识。”布鲁斯苦笑着，在他唇上落下最后一个吻。

“她是谁？你的朋友吗？”玛丽安问，她只看到一个“女人”离开的背影。  
“谁也不是。”  
“我想，我还是星期天给你送过去吧。”玛丽安显得有些尴尬，“我是说，希西的遗物。”  
“不，就现在。”布兰登揽着她，一个深吻。

巷子比大街更加燥热，这里污浊不堪，是城市里最肮脏的角落。布兰登找了布鲁斯这么久，就换来了这样的结果，一切都荒唐可笑。布鲁斯就是一个烂人，还有谁比他更清楚这一点？布鲁斯只会让他痛苦，甚至不惜利用希西的死，他说他杀了希西，他才不会相信。  
玛丽安背对着他，在他的操弄之下喘息连连。他有多久没和女人做过了？陌生的，一次性的情人。他干着她，粗暴野蛮。玛丽安痛苦又享受地承受着。  
在视线的角落，布兰登看到了一个人影。是布鲁斯，或者别的什么人。  
这样更好，他发疯了一样索求玛丽，就像一个器物，容纳了他的痛苦和愤怒。他认定窥视的人就是布鲁斯，他翻过玛丽，抬着她的双腿，狠狠插入。你就看吧，布鲁斯，好好看着。黑影纹丝未动，静静地靠在墙上，仿佛化成了黑暗的一个部分。那是光照不到的角落。  
高潮到来，人影也消失了。

你得相信我，布兰登，无条件地相信我。

这完全是一个笑话。布兰登矛盾的心纠缠在一起。就像一个无解的结，一条没有源头没有方向没有终结的直线。  
玛丽安谢绝了送她回家的要求，她亲了亲他的面颊。  
“你应该好好休息一下，布兰登，你太紧张了，自己都没有发现。”她笑道，似乎并没有把他刚才的粗暴放在心上。  
“抱歉。”他只能说抱歉，真的抱歉。

他点了一根烟，坐在污浊的墙角下，所有的一切都面目可憎。  
他想起希西的脸，她在舞台上唱歌，那么地光彩照人。

“提前告诉所有人，  
我今天就要离开了，  
我想成为它的一部分，  
纽约，纽约  
我在这个城市里醒来，  
这不夜城……  
然后发现自己是顶尖人物，卓尔不群。”

她唱到他流泪。

“喂……”他接起电话，“不，我没找到布鲁斯。”  
雷告诉他，法医在希西尸体上检测出的精液是布鲁斯的。

布兰登挂断了电话。

“你相信我吗？”  
“不信。”

13.  
卡洛拎着包在夜色中漫无目的地行走，卡洛只是一个符号，她象征着美好的一切。布鲁斯会为了她变好，变得更出色，而她只属于他。  
“不要再扮演我了。”卡洛说道。  
“我没有……”  
“你现在穿的是什么呢？”  
“……”  
“我们早就该说再见了，布鲁斯。”  
“别走，卡洛！”他丢失了唤回卡洛的力量，“别走……”  
我不属于这里。

脑海中的幻觉消失，他看到真正的卡洛站在他的面前，她面带微笑，笑容可以照亮世界，他怎配拥有？他也不配拥有布兰登。  
布兰登……布兰登……布兰登……

温热的水冲洗着布兰登，蒸汽变成了白雾，他看不见外面的景象，阻隔和拒绝都是双向的行为。当你执意让他人看不清你时，你同样无法看清楚他人。他过着双重生活，理应如此。布兰登打开了排风扇，浴室变得透明起来。他没有全心爱人的力量，正因为有所保留，他不能相信布鲁斯。现在看来这样才是对的。所有的侥幸几乎被摧毁殆尽。  
我既无法爱你，也不知道怎样去恨你。

“这不是决定性的直接证据，只能说明他们发生过性关系而已。”雷说，程式化的语气，“目击者说，当时还有第三人在场。”  
“他还看到了什么？”  
“恐怕只有布鲁斯知道了，我们得找到他。”  
布兰登松了口气。仿佛一瞬间就放下全身的枷锁，全部的压力。你欺骗我，你刺激我，你只是想离开我。可是我变不回遇见你之前的样子了，布鲁斯。这是布兰登剩下仅存的侥幸，这是他最后的精神支持。  
“你打算怎么办？万一……”  
“我不知道。”  
“他总是那样，我是说布鲁斯，有一次，他喝醉了，又哭又笑像一滩烂泥，他说起他弟弟的事儿。他坚信那次意外是他造成的，该死的人是他才对。别看他平时那样，对人命他比谁都在乎。他救过不少人，有对母子还给他织了条围巾。我觉得他其实是个好人。”  
“是哪一年？”  
“我查过了，那的确是场意外，没记错的话，是1986年，8月份的事儿。”

布鲁斯对那天的记忆恢复地十分有限，他只能够记得他穿着女装，之后便“见到”了卡洛，不，那是希西。他认错了。她对着他笑，样子和布兰登有几分相似，他总觉得她面善，除了布兰登钱包里的照片，他才算搞明白是怎么回事。记忆支离破碎，他就像断章取义的阅读者，试图还原那晚景象。或许应该吃点药，天知道那有没有帮助。他摸了摸口袋，除了两片儿药，什么也没有，可卡因没有了，连烟都没有。见鬼，他骂道。时不时总想来一点儿，上瘾这事儿他和布兰登只是半斤八两罢了。他嗤笑着，吞下药丸。区别只在于，他根本不在乎自己有多混，而布兰登，在他们操完之后总是背对着他，或者装睡。  
“这是不是很羞耻？”  
“你说什么？羞耻？哦，上帝，每个人都在干这事儿！还偷偷摸摸地谈论。上帝赐予你鸡巴就是让你操人，亲爱的。操不了人才是男人之耻。”布鲁斯曾经认为布兰登简直矫情，他们刚刚还翻着花样操弄，死去活来。他居然转过头说起什么羞耻心。他从不这样想，布兰登真该学着点。他只有偶尔吸完毒，才觉得后悔。你应该保持清醒，布鲁斯。至少在弄清楚真相之前。从河里捞上来的假发几乎让他相信那就是他干的。他没有记忆，只能相信事实。而事实就是，那个晚上他遇见了希西，和她发生了性关系。这是一个多么荒谬的巧合，如果说“卡洛”是执意安插进布兰登和他之间的，希西就是另一个卡洛，镜像一般横插在两人之间。他对卡洛始终抱有期待，正如布兰登对他妹妹同样有着情愫。药物开始起作用，布鲁斯感到一阵晕眩，恶心地想吐，他赖着墙坐下，盯着被卡通化的涂鸦“我恨所有人”，在这里他依旧想不起当晚的细节。布鲁斯看着双手，这双手曾经施过暴吗？对着一个错认成卡洛的女人？假发又是怎么回事，他怎么会容许别人动“卡洛”的东西？  
总有什么地方不对劲。  
有第三个人。  
没有任何证据，布兰登又怎么会信？他本就不相信他。布鲁斯苦笑。他克制着嗑药的欲望，保持清醒，试图查清真相，究竟是为了自己还是为了找回和布兰登的一线希望？他想起和布兰登最后一次做爱的场景。那不是最激烈的一次，而是最伤感的一次。他已被逼至极限。让布兰登直视感情是一件多么不容易的事。他藏着希西的照片却从不接她的电话。他说他爱他，又不信任他。  
他有那么一瞬间是想杀了布兰登的。丝袜勒着他的脖子，缺氧让布兰登涨红了脸，他的身体变得僵硬而灼热，而布鲁斯就像置身于一团温暖的烈焰之上，仿佛布兰登的性器从内脏的最深处炙烤着他，肉体被攻陷，他的意识在不断的攻击下层层剥离。  
他松开手，放慢律动的速度，抚摸着布兰登汗湿的身体，他蒙着眼，张着嘴大口地呼吸，布鲁斯可以想象出他全部的表情他，茫然地不知所措。这一瞬间，布鲁斯仿佛彻底占据了上风，他控制了整个局面，控制了他们的性，控制了布兰登。  
你永远都摆脱不了我，我让你舔我的伤口，我也可以扭断你的头。  
他拉紧了丝袜，暴露了他的杀意。  
“你是不是后悔遇见了我？可惜你摆脱不了我。”  
布兰登还是没有反击，他皱着眉头，心中只有疑虑。  
“我没有后悔。”他断断续续地说道。  
布鲁斯一阵战栗，“这样呢？”他扯着丝袜，关节发白，“你不相信我？”  
“不信。”  
“你必须相信我，布兰登。我会让你爽上天，快拉它，就现在！”  
他把阴茎埋入布兰登的体内，男性的本能趋向于进攻，他享受被动的快感，更喜欢驾驭和征服。布兰登被迫承受了，他的身体被操弄到发软，精神却越发紧张。布鲁斯痴迷于这种落差。希腊人认为精液是血液的另一种形态，性高潮则是隶属于某类癫痫的疾病症状。不管从何种角度给予性注解，也无法在语言上定义他从他身上得到的强烈快感——生理和心理的双重快感。射精之后，布鲁斯同时感到了虚弱和满足，那绝不是自我欺骗的假象。他爱布兰登。

布鲁斯承认，那一次疯狂的性事刻骨铭心。布兰登的脆弱，他的不确定，在高潮的一瞬间化为乌有。他的身和心都是他的了。而他同样被捆绑着，摆脱不了。别相信我，布兰登，我根本不知道自己做过什么。  
布鲁斯远远地看着希西的葬礼，一切从简，黑白分明，而布兰登是那样的落寞。他长久地待在墓碑前。直到送走最后一个宾客。黑发的女人和他交谈着，递给他一个盒子。他解体的记忆似乎又拼凑了起来。

“是我，不要相信那个女人。”  
布兰登接起电话，对方已经挂断。  
他迅速按下回拨键，一个公用电话。  
布鲁斯听着来电铃声，它听起来那么焦急，催促着他接电话。  
“喂……”  
“是我。”  
“嗯。”  
长久的沉默。  
“你相信我吗？”布鲁斯问道。  
“我相信。”  
“那个女人那天也在。不要相信她。”  
“我知道。”布兰登在电话那头叹着气，“布鲁斯……”  
“嗯？”  
“戴维也不是你杀的。”  
“我不知道，布兰登，也许希西的确是我杀的，我什么也不记得了。”布鲁斯挂断了电话。

13.下

布兰登打开了玛丽安交给他的盒子。一只耳环，一只略显浮夸的廉价装饰物。是希西从这里带走的，为什么是个？  
桌上铺着从档案馆里影印的报纸，篇幅不多，报道了当年的事故。模糊的照片上小小的布鲁斯罗伯森恐慌无措。他看着“他”，仿佛触摸到布鲁斯灵魂的最深处。  
布兰登和玛丽安约在晚上七点见面。  
他愿意相信布鲁斯，相信他希西不是他杀的，戴维的意外与他无关。布兰登是相信他的，早在布鲁斯说，我的命也掌握在你的手上的那一刻起。他呆坐在椅子上，回忆起布鲁斯和他在公寓里每一处留下的激情。他刚刚听过他的声音，却比任何时候都想念他。我没有放弃，你也不要放弃，布鲁斯，他应该亲口和他说这句话。  
布兰登下了一个决定，他把藏在衣柜角落里的色情杂志和光盘塞进垃圾桶里，还有冰箱里吃昨天吃剩下的食物。这些他都不需要了。  
布兰登又把床单被套换回了蓝色的，他还是更喜欢这个颜色，白色看起来像病床或者酒店。都是毫不温情的地方。一切都仿佛回到原点，一个更适合故事开头的方式。他满意地看着清扫完毕的公寓，几乎有点洁癖式的井井有条。  
“喂？”  
“嗨，布兰登，抱歉，车子抛锚了，你能过来接我一下吗？地址是……”  
布兰登和布鲁斯相遇的桥下，也是希西遇害的地方。  
他在临出门前给雷打了一个电话。  
地面交通情况太糟糕，他堵在了路上，眼看就要到了。七点二十。他给玛丽安打了电话，对方没有接。  
他始终联系不上布鲁斯。  
那天晚上在暗处的人到底是不是他呢？他应该问问清楚，尽管某种程度上让人有点尴尬，如果他看到了，是不是能够帮助他回忆起那天的事？他几乎可以肯定，实际上布鲁斯跟踪的压根就不是他，而是玛丽安。夜店的偶遇是巧合，但布鲁斯还是第一时间在人群里发现了他。  
我愿意相信你，而你欠我一个交代。他的疑虑变得更重，那天晚上他表现的就像一个混账。奇怪的是，玛丽安并没有责怪他的意思。他摸摸了口袋里的枪，冰冷的枪械只让他感到陌生。他会扣下扳机的，在有必要的时候。希西就像只小寄生虫，不依赖别人就活不下去。玛丽安无疑是她的“宿主”，他早该意识到。尽管她漂亮的脸上什么也看不出来。  
绿灯亮了，他开到了对街，桥就在下一个转角。

布鲁斯不想嗑药，十天，他想着。只要有决心他还是可以办的到，今天过去你就满十天了。这并不太困难。只要保持清醒。他九天没有嗑药，没有抽大麻，甚至没有睡过一个好觉。他太专注以至于几乎没有意识到体能已经超支。玛丽安在那天晚上就可能杀了布兰登。布鲁斯连自己也怀疑这是他戒断期间过于天马行空的想象，他看着他们做爱，选择性轻视了布兰登的痛苦，他知道性对于布兰登来说即是享受也是负罪。在他们高潮之后，他离开了，玛丽安可能不是凶手，也可能只是没有机会。他要进一步的证明。他远远地看着希西遇害的那个桥洞。她会回来的。  
希西头部遭到重击致死。  
布鲁斯依稀记得，希西是自愿和他做爱的，并不是强制性行为。他不可能同时和她做爱又杀了她。  
她是个放荡的女人吗？  
“任何人的死亡都损及于我，因我与全人类息息相关。”他突然想起这句诗，他嘲讽过诗人的情怀，怎会料到一个陌生女人的死亡直接导致了他和布兰登关系的破裂，尽管他们的关系本就荒诞易碎。  
戴维不是你害的。  
布兰登给他读了一段当年的报道。可这不是重点，戴维才是他们父母更看中的儿子，而不是他。就在他犹豫的一瞬间，戴维被煤吞没。他全都记起来了。可这不能改变什么，他在那之后变得越来越烂。他穿着警服为非作歹，他是一个恶警。可是布兰登说他相信他。他觉得自己快要发疯了。  
“不……”他咆哮。  
布兰登的车停在了路口，徒步走进桥洞。他又一次回到了这里。没有看到玛丽安。角落里堆着纸箱，上面放着一顶鲜红的小礼帽。那是希西的。他拾起帽子，这一幕有些熟悉，他在这里捡起了布鲁斯的假发。  
“嗨，布兰登……”  
有什么喀拉一响，接着枪声响起，一个黑影将他扑倒在地，在极度慌乱之中他掏出了枪朝玛丽安连开两枪。  
太晚了。  
救了他的是布鲁斯，子弹正中脊柱。  
玛丽安并没有打算逃跑，她阴郁地笑着，漂亮的脸上依旧读不出任何信息，她朝自己的头部开枪，血溅到了墙上，墙上写着“我恨所有人”。  
布兰登的视线变得极为缓慢，他抱着布鲁斯痛哭。  
“我想起来了，”布鲁斯虚弱的说，“希西说她会做个好妹妹，她还说，希望你们不是兄妹。我没有杀她，布兰登。”  
“是，我知道，我知道……”  
布鲁斯笑了，带着满意的笑容昏厥了过去。他实在太累了。

布兰登和雷在重症监护病房外交谈着。  
“罗柏什么时候能醒来。”  
明天，后天，或许永远不。  
“我不知道……”布兰登看着躺床上插满导管的布鲁斯，他是那么无害。  
“凶手不是他。恐怕那个女人有点精神问题，只不过她已经死了动机永远无法查证。她迫使他们发生关系，然后才杀了希西。接着又想杀了你？这简直说不通。”  
雷的推理缺少了一个最重要的环节。这是出于一种变态的占有欲，那只耳环不是希西的，只有一只，这是一个信号，控诉着她的不满。想必她也是知道希西和他更为深层的感情。她或许后悔了，了结了自己的生命。占有欲，那是他无法理解的情绪，即使对布鲁斯，他也从未强加占有，他只希望他能醒过来。和他争吵，像一个恶徒一样同他做爱。

他跨出门，雨势渐弱，空气里混着着尘土的气味。  
布鲁斯一定会醒过来的。布兰登在雨中慢跑，内心深处一股无法抑制的悲伤倾巢而出，他奔跑着，奔跑着，瘫坐在冰凉的地上失声痛哭。  
他是一个性瘾患者，他现在不想做爱。


End file.
